Issei's Harem, A Devil's Heaven
by Glorious Burden
Summary: This is a series of lemons with Issei having a pleasurable time with his girls, which can vary. If you don't like this story, then simply turn back. Don't flame, R&R if you like. Chapter 4 currently in-progress
1. Chapter 1

A little note: it seems that, unfortunately, my DxD post has been removed and I'm forced to repost this but I revise this a bit just so it won't be removed just because of what it is. If you wanna see my fanfic in its true form, go to the Adult Fanfiction site with my same penname only with an underscore. I did as a precaution, and if I can't post it here for fear of being removed, I'll post some of my stories there until the petition has passed. Perhaps you can go there, read it, then come back here and post a review.

Know this: be aware of some cyber bullies around FF **falsely flagging stories** and **flaming them just for their fun in an effort to delete stories just because it doesn't fall in the standards, the writing of the author, that it's immature, or whatever reason that are just lame and stupid**. DO NOT LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY.

You know, this removal of stories just because they're sexual or violent, depending on what story it is or the plot, is just stupid, pointless and definitely a move that will anger us readers and authors. Fanfiction is supposed to be a fun place to be, where we can read whatever we like, be creative and share what we've written, where we're free to be creative; it's a great form of expression and escapism. With them removing great stories, I fear this site will no longer be a fun place, that they're doing something similar to the infamous SOPA act, where they control our creativity. I hope you do realize that we got to defend our rights and our freedom of expression as fanfiction authors and readers. Remember the tagline, "unleash your imagination", and that's what we will uphold.

It's because of these problems my Akeno chapter got delayed because of this stupid policy and I'm enraged and disappointed. Let the petition be passed ASAP so that we are free to express what we want.

But that is not the main focus, the main focus is my story. Don't forget to see my work in its true form at the Adult Fanfiction site until the petition has passed (until it's passed, perhaps I can let my story be returned to its true form here). Now on with my fic.

* * *

**Issei's Harem: A Devil's Heaven**

_Here's a new anime that I certainly like and will eventually do a fanfic. I definitely love a harem anime that features a lot of ecchi, and I think the ecchiness shown here surpasses all other harem/ecchi animes I've seen so far, but of course I still like them. It's very cool to see a lot of ecchiness in a harem anime and it's something that I always wanted to see._

_From what I had planned for this, it's something that I feel like making and want to do. Something of this is fitting for a very ecchi anime. I want to write this kind; the way it is and my plot is just my style. I'm in my own league when it comes to making stories that I made from my mind. I get the feeling that this kind of plot is getting a little more known or common in my fic plots, but I don't do it often unless it's for something that befits it and I want it to write this for DxD. Also if you say I'm too detailed, then pardon me because I intend to make it as (hopefully) hot as I can and describing her sweet moves to the harem hero. I don't know if this fic is any good, the way I write and what I had written, but I hope you still enjoy it. I want to make a first impression with this as for starters._

_So from this, pls don't send me flames, ok? Criticism is alright (but I am doing my best here, but done in my way because I want to be myself doing this) but these flames are just useless._

_To begin this, we start with Rias because she's like the lead girl in Issei's harem. You'll know who Issei will be paired up as you select the chapters or as you go by. Keep in mind I don't do requests, but I am intending to do Issei's girls almost at random as chapters go or mix them together._

_On a little side note, I also heard that Funimation acquires DxD. I'm definitely looking forward and eager to hear the English version of it, if you don't mind, and it will. Don't be too judgmental on dubs, I really don't see the fuss or issue of it and there's absolutely nothing wrong. We've yet to see the dub cast, but I wonder and guess if Vic Mignogna will be Issei and Laura Bailey will be Rias. Maybe for now you can their voices for this one._

_I do not own Highschool DxD_

* * *

**Pairing: Issei x Rias**

**Quick Short Summary: Rias wants to give Issei a nice erotic treat and a time of his life.**

Issei is walking down the lit street with his fellow less-than chivalrous lewd-minded friends Matsuda and Motohama. "Well guys see you next time," Issei bids them a good night as and the friends part ways. He figures his friends are out on looking for girls at a club, looking for some girl magazines or anything what his friends plan on doing.

Issei has just another contract that Rias requests him to do, that coupled with some hard work at school early on that day made Issei feel a little tired and slightly stressed. Finishing a contract and on his way, his 2 friends sees him and thought they can accompany their buddy for a little while. The good part is that weekend is coming and he'll spend the rest of it with the rest of the Occult Research Club and still working to increase the number in his harem.

As he reaches his house's vicinity, he remembers what Rias will give him at his home when he successfully done his job today. _"Complete this and I will give you a great treat I could ever give you."_ He recalls what Rias said to him with a suggestively seductive tone. Issei anticipates what that treat she'll give him. Will it be touching her breasts at his every whim or is something more than just that? His mind starts to be filled with lewd thoughts.

'I hope it's something great! Just let me have it as I need to relieve this stress out of me,' Issei thought as he enters his home. "Oh welcome back Ise," Asia greeted him. A few of his other girls are there in the living room. "Dinner is already ready for you Issei," Akeno informed him. "Thanks. Where's the president?" he asked. "Oh yes, she said finish your dinner first before going up to meet her," Asia answered. There was a hint of red across her cheeks as she said it.

Eager to see what Rias has for him, Issei finishes his nightly meal as fast as possible. When he's done, Asia would clean his dishes, leaving him to go up to see Rias. "You just go see Rias, ok?" Asia said to him, apparently hiding the blush on her faces. Clearly something is up. "What about the rest of you?" Issei asked regarding his current harem.

"We'll just do our thing. You just go see Rias in your room," Akeno said to him kindly. "Alright then," Issei agrees. He first goes to the bathroom then he heads towards his room. Akeno looks up to him and smiles. She recalls Rias' instructions before: _"me and Ise will be doing something. I got a nice treat for him and we don't want to be disturbed, so you all just go and do something around."_

'I know what you're planning, Rias. I'll do that as well when I get the chance. I am in-love with him and I want to make an impression on cute Ise...' Akeno thought, planning her own something for Issei.

Issei approaches the door to his room and knocks. "Prez, are you there?" he calls. The door opens and reveals Rias in her school uniform. The sight of her just brings wonders to Issei's eyes. "I'm glad you're here Ise. Could you please put this on?" she hands him a long cloth, a blindfold. Issei looks at her with a questioning expression.

"It's going to be a surprise," Rias winks at him. Issei loves the sight of her doing that and quickly puts the cloth around his head. Rias makes sure its tight so it won't be loose that gives him any tiny glance at a sight.

Rias pulls Issei by his left wrist and led him to his room. After Rias locks the door, she leads him with care. She then motions him to sit down on an armless chair as he sensed it. Her hands then bring his arms back and tie it up with wrist cuff made of steel covered in plastic. Rias makes sure that Issei feels comfortable in the position he's in.

Issei gulps in nervousness to what Rias has in store for him; clearly she's up to something. Rias proceeds to bind his ankles to the chair's front legs to further secure her love. She's then done with securing him, as part of her plan. 'Finally, it's just you and me here, in our own little world,' Rias thought in her mind.

Issei could only see darkness, but his senses are brimming with anticipation. 'Oh man, what is planning?' he kept thinking that over and over. His ears then pick up to what appears to be sounds of clothes being removed. He could tell that Rias is taking off her clothes and hears them falling to the floor. Issei starts to break in a nervous sweat, his manhood starts to grow from the wild fantasies he's thinking based on hearing those sounds.

Issei then gasps when he felt Rias sitting on his lap. Issei soon felt soft lips nibbling at his earlobe, causing him to moan. He then made a gasp as he felt Rias' hand touching his hardened length through his pants. "Feeling excited, are you Ise?" she purred. "Prez?" "Call me Rias," she said to him flatly.

Rias finally undoes the blindfold, and Issei could at last behold a sight that made his eyes be big as saucers, his jaw hanging open, his arousal skyrocket to the roof. He has to soak in the sight of Rias wearing nothing but her black lingerie, a simple pair of a bra that covered the bottom half of her breasts and a black lacy thong that's the sexiest Issei had ever seen, which covers her womanhood in a sexy sight and reveals her thighs, curves and ass very vividly. Her hidden womanhood looks very exquisite; she must've shaved it. She also wears a pair of (A/N: I might be wrong about it since I don't wear 'em) short-heeled slip-on slippers with a rose in the middle.

Rias doesn't need any make-up to make her look erotically mesmerizing; she's beautiful and sexy enough with just her natural figure. Here she is, standing in a commanding yet sexy pose before Issei, showing she's in control and giving him a hint of things to come. Accompanied by her red hair, black lingerie and an extremely sexy figure, Issei felt his brain on overload. "R…Rias? Wh-what?" Issei asked, but couldn't get the words out.

Rias thought she can calm him down or he won't get to focus much on her treat for him. She sat at his left leg and play a little on his hair. "Easy there, my cute Ise," she assures to him. Issei looks down at her cleavage and could feel blood will rise to his nose.

"This...this is too good to be true! I must be dreaming..." he mutters aloud, still processing that this one wild fantasy is just in front of him as it usually occurs in his dreams. "It is true, and fortunately it's no dream. I'll prove it," Rias says back and she gropes his crotch and kisses him simultaneously. Both moan in their steamy kiss and Issei realizes it's no dream. 'Oh yes, it's finally coming true!' he thanks his lucky stars for this to happen.

They then part, staring deep into their eyes. Issei can see in Rias' eyes full of desire and lust. "Now Ise, look around and see what you're in for," Rias tells him and he does what he's told. He notices she had turned his room into a sex chamber; his room is dimly lit by only 2 lamps on either side and a metal pole on a small wooden, square platform/stage. 'She must've installed this when I was doing her request,' Issei figured as much that she takes this opportunity.

"Excuse me for that, but it's just part of my plan, if you don't mind," Rias playfully apologizes and assures to Issei, stands up, heading towards his desk that has a small stereo there. "This is your treat for me?" he asked. From that stereo, he suddenly hears music, soft, slow, erotic music that just makes all the more aroused.

Rias seductively approached her love and smiled sexily in front of him, making him even more nervous that he sweated a lot and his length grew harder. Rias sees the obvious dent on his pants and smiles inwardly, knowing that her lingerie and her figure alone would turn him on, and she has successfully seduced him. She then purred seductively in his ear, "It is. So just relax, watch me and enjoy my show."

'So this must be Rias' treat…I'm gonna love every moment of it!' Issei thought as he watches Rias begin to dance erotically. He simply watched her do her thing as dances with enthusiasm, her hips swerve while touching herself. Minutes later, her hands then went down in between her hips while her hips make a slow circle, staring and smiling lewdly at Issei, relishing the sight of him enjoying it. She repeats this move a few times.

There's another intent for this; Rias figures she wants him to forget a buried trauma that he has as she knows it inwardly. 'Ise, I hope from this you can forget your trouble of yours being killed by that scum Reynalle, and I want to give a 'take that' to Raiser, proving I love Issei more than him! But most of all, I just want you to have a time of your life, my Ise,' she thought and this is one of the things that'll motivate her.

Then Rias gracefully steps up towards the platform and held on the iron pole tight. Still looking at him with lewd eyes, she grinded her body against it and emit a soft sexy moan, further making Issei get aroused and entertained. She slowly and enthusiastically grinds herself against the pole, moving down, then up and repeating. She licked the pole as her body grinds to it up and down. Later Rias let her hips gyrate slowly and sexily to the beat as she does her routine on the pole, wanting to entertain Issei as much as she can.

Sometime later, Rias goes down to go to Issei again. Smiling down at her love, she puts her right in the place between his crotch, careful not to accidentally hit his delicate privates, and still continues dancing sexily. Then she does the same method for her left foot. Issei can see the zone underneath her crotch covered by her black lacy thong and enjoys that view a lot.

Rias then straddles his lap, facing him and begins to do a very sexy lap dance. She dances happily on his lap, her hands behind her head. Issei looks into her eyes for a little while until he looks down at her great breasts secured by her lacy bra, then downward to her hips making erotic moves, circles and thrusts. Rias puts herself closer to Issei until she's grinding against his body. Issei can't help but to moan at the sensation of being used as a pole for Rias to dance on. Rias is glad knowing that he is enjoying himself.

She then slowly and sexily sat up from him, seeing Issei panting. Her entire appeal and dance successfully seduced her love. "Enjoying it, are you Ise?" she purred. "Yup I certainly do. I wonder how long your show will last?" he asked, wondering about how her treat for him goes.

"I can dance all night if you want me to, but allow me to entertain you for a certain some time. I enjoy doing this not just as a reward for you, but a treat from your girl. Right now, just watch me and enjoy it fully; you deserve it, my cute Ise," Rias smiles and winks at her love.

Rias then goes back to the pole, swaying her hips. Issei can only stare at her in awe. 'Oh yeah Rias, you are very sexy tonight', Issei thought slyly. He can't help but to feel extremely lucky and fortunate that Rias is doing this for him, something that his other 2 friends or other male admirers of hers at school will never get this chance. The school beauty that's admired by many is doing this to only him. If anybody knows the treat Rias is giving, he'll be the source of envy throughout the school.

Rias holds on to the iron stand tight, as she faced Issei with a lewd smile and joyously rubs her body hard and slow on it like before. She sways and swerves her hips to the music, also thrusting forward and back. Issei also notices her breasts bouncing at certain points in her routine. She holds the pole tight and imagines the pole as Issei as she makes love to him. One hand of hers went down to caress her crotch while still gyrating her hips. Rias is having fun doing this to him, something that she does to no other man. The sexy beat of the music drives her on to dance as sexy as she can.

After Rias is done with the pole, she again returns to Issei and again dances in front of him, now dancing erotically without the pole as a way of testing herself. She gyrates and thrust her hips while letting her upper body remain nearly stable. Issei can't help but focus his attention onto her hips and her lacy thong. With his attention focused on that, Rias puts her left hand down to her crotch, rubbing not inside but the outside as she still dances. 'Woo! This is beyond great! My arousal grows beyond my normal limits!' Issei thought as he gets more heated and aroused, along with him feeling his manhood leaking.

Then in a sudden move, Rias sits at Issei's hips and lap with her back facing him. Rias can feel his manhood poking her, though still constrained by his pants. Issei really now sweats immensely, reacting on how he is enjoying himself so damn much. Then she stood up not facing him. Issei watches Rias unhook the clasp of her bra. He heard a light snap and Rias faces Issei.

He watches her slowly pulling the straps down on each side as she danced. Reaching the second, she covered her breasts with her right arm, not allowing Issei to see her nipples, as she takes her bra off her and threw it at his face. Rias giggles at his reaction from this and continues dancing and turned around. When not facing Issei, she uncovers her breasts, but covers it when she faces him, teasing him more. Rias giggles more, knowing he is dying to see her mounds very much.

Giving him what he wants, Rias uncovers it and exposes her perk nipples at him. Issei had a pleasing reaction, feeling happy seeing it but feeling his nose are going to leak blood from this. Rias enjoys his reaction and is determined to please him more. Rias continues to dance in front of Issei, putting her hands behind her head then behind her as she sexily gyrates her hips slow then fast, any speed at her discretion and to the sexy beat of the music.

Issei looks at both her thong-covered pussy and her bouncing large breasts, feeling his face is nearly red as Rias' hair, his cock getting ever hard and leaking fluids from his intense arousal and desire. 'You're turning me on Rias! This is like my luckiest night ever! Rias must be better than all other stripper or erotic dancer out there!' he thought as he helplessly watches her.

Her right hand slowly travels down to her left breast, flicking her nipple thrice, caressing her body and down in between her hips, stroking her crotch on her only article as she dances. Meanwhile her left hand goes at her back, then placing it behind her head. She does the same method on her left hand. Eventually both hands go to touch or stroke her crotch altogether, slowly and ardently. Then she let her knees bend a little more down. Rias gave a lascivious expression and a wicked smile towards Issei, clearly enjoying what she's doing. While stroking her crotch, she at times she plays with her breasts and flicking her nipples, moaning from the sensation.

After several minutes of doing this, she then goes over to Issei, bending forward to have his face near to hers and allowing Issei to still see her marvelous large mounds and their erect nipples.

"You like that very much, don't you Ise?" Rias asked slyly.

"Oh yes, I really do," Issei replied huskily, being very entertained and impressed.

"Then I'm happy to give you more."

"Yeah, do give me more! Dance as long as you can," Issei feels more raunchy himself, lost in his intense desire. After all, this is like a dream come true for him and can't help himself but to revel in it.

"Then I want you to focus your eyes on just me. Just watch me and my body," she said in a slow, seductive tone. The way her tone sounds is full of lust, enough to make Issei desire more. Rias returns to the platform and plasters herself to the pole, held on it tight, maintaining eye contact to Issei and fervently grinded her body against it nice and slow. She rubs her cleavage on the steel pole several times, loving the sensation but nothing beats the feeling of Issei in between her breasts.

Rias presses her body against the pole and hold it tight as much as she could as she continues dancing extremely sexily in some ways and styles by mostly from her hips. She let her hips gyrate while letting her feet remain stationary and her upper body straight. Later on, she gropes and massages her enormous breasts for extra pleasure and to compress it.

Then Rias again grinds her whole body on it, imagining the pole as Issei as she tries to make love to him. As her hips dance, her groin brushes against the pole. Rias thought of another way to pleasure Issei and she enacts on it by grinding her crotch against the pole as she gyrates or thrust her hips. Rias moaned softly as she closed her eyes to imagine the pole as her darling Issei, humping into it fervently but slow, still dancing ever erotically without losing focus.

Issei must be getting very heated seeing her and almost drools. He is left panting in want as he watches her do her routine, watching her breasts bounce and her thong-covered pussy in constant erotic motion as she can get to.

Later, with her right hand gripping the pole at the neck level, her left hand goes down between her hips to rub her groin through her lacy thong once more, still dancing, doing her best on letting her feet remain immobile. Then Rias bends her knees, her hips in a constant perverted motion as her hand rubs it slow and the other holding on the pole as she maintains a lewd eye contact towards her love. Minutes later she switches to her right hand as does the same method. There are times her breasts shake to and fro from her movements. Issei's eyes remained glued to her, enjoying the sweet view of her.

For a new move, she moves in front of the pole and faces Issei, putting her back to the pole. As usual Rias sways and swerves her hips very sexily and flawlessly, her hands holding the pole behind her head, all while her feet remain where she places them to accentuate sexiness and stability. There are times Rias again strokes her crotch with one of her hands. She dances like a pro, satisfying Issei's ego and desires to the fullest, and giving Issei a very sexily perverted sight for him to behold, just the way Rias wanted.

Rias has been dancing on many erotic varieties for what feels like an hour, but has been dancing on the pole for over 40 minutes, doing so without ever needing a break. She later goes down from the platform and in front of Issei. She puts her face closer to his, their faces several inches apart. "You love it so far, my Ise?" Rias slyly asked. "Definitely, you're so good! Perhaps you can give me more?" Issei replied, perhaps also testing her out, giving her a challenge. Rias smiles in response. "Alright then, your wish is my desire."

With more erotic music still being played, Rias gladly continues on for Issei. Acting from her discretion, she again performs a lap dance for Issei. Straddling on top of his crotch, she dances and Issei can feel her crotch grinding his manhood in between, making him moan and grunt. She puts her hands behind his neck, looking into his face to see his expression enjoying every second of it. Issei's eyes travel from her lovely eyes to her breasts that are inches away from his face, then down to her hip area.

Rias then takes his face and pulls him towards her huge breasts. Issei can see her valley that's hidden from her enormous bosoms. "Come on Ise, do what you desire," Rias said in such a seductive tone. With that given, Issei can't help but to lick and suck her breasts, making Rias moan sweetly. Issei also licks her cleavage, doing anything what feels like doing at his discretion to her breasts.

Then she pulls him in for deep kiss. After a minute, she pulls away, leaving Issei disappointed. Rias makes up for it by dancing sexily above his lap, giving him a lewd smile to reassure him. Her breasts are a bit sleeked from his drool, so she rubs them off with her hand and rubs them off on her groin.

For about 18 minutes, Rias gives Issei another great lap dance. Afterwards she gives Issei a quick kiss and stands up from him. Rias puts her right leg on the chair, giving Issei a nice view of her under, and danced. Issei saw Rias getting wet, probably from her arousal from her dance. Her wetness reached until above the knee line, dripping down from there. She does the same to her left leg and Issei still gets a nice view.

Rias dances more for Issei, doing all the perverted and erotic moves from before at her discretion, her hips thrusting forward and back, swaying, swerving and gyrating. Rias can feel her thong being wet from her leaking juices, but doesn't mind it. That however gave her an idea, in which she'll do later. She does her erotic entertainment for over 35 minutes, just the way Issei wants.

Afterwards Rias goes back up to the platform, putting her back to the pole like before, her left hand holding the pole behind her for support, her right hand goes in her lacy thong and starts to masturbate a little. With her hand inside her, Rias places 3 fingers and begins pumping them back and forth. She gives off a moan as she faces Issei as she keeps on fondling her pussy. Issei can hear her sexy moans of his name, truly music to his ears. She pumped fast and hard under her remaining underwear as grinds her back and ass on the pole, with her other hand holding it so her legs would not give way from the increasing pleasure, all while dancing erotically throughout. Rias sways her head each time she moans.

After pleasuring herself a little, her hand comes out and sees it being covered with her fluids. Rias slathers her juices onto the pole, having a plan in mind. She then licked her hand and tasted her own honey. 'I taste nice...something that my Ise will love for sure,' her thoughts say and it's something she'll give him later. Rias then licks the metal pole of her juices while swaying and swerving her hips from the music's beat. Issei's mouth hangs open seeing that.

She continues to licks and grinds her whole self at the pole. She continues to do this until the pole is "wiped clean". This may take some minutes but Issei doesn't mind. He watches her do her routine to the metal pole while licking her juices off it.

As usual, Rias maintains eye contact with her Issei and plasters a wicked and lewd smile on her face, shocking and turning Issei on further. Rias then resumes grinding and dancing on the pole in many ways like before, wanting to make it as erotic and perverted as possible like before, maybe even more. Issei tells her to go at it a little longer, eventually Rias has been dancing for as long as close to an hour. Rias hardly cares about needing a break, she'll continually dance into the dawn if she has to, because she wants to give Issei the best time ever. Rias is determined to entertain Issei as much as she can and as long as he wants her to.

Rias is pushing the borders on how far she can take this erotic dance of hers to being raunchy, sexy, perverted and even intense beyond a normal level. She is determined to satisfy Issei, the only person that she's happy and willing on doing this, proving her love for him. Simply put, Rias is making her dance as erotic, raunchy, sexy, lascivious and perverted beyond normal standards or even morals as possible, all aimed for pleasing Issei. She hardly cares that Issei is a pervert or him making her dance into the dawn, what matters to her is satisfying Issei.

She danced with all her might, heart and soul in it, wanting to make it as erotic and lascivious as much as possible, intent on giving Issei a time he'll never forget in a lifetime. Given the fact he's a pervert, Rias doesn't mind fulfilling every perverted fantasy he's having. Truth be told, she's having fun as well.

Eventually Issei feels the need to make love to her and can't hold back anymore. He'd like to watch her go on, however his arousal has gone beyond 100%. "Rias come, I now want you," Issei calls to her. "Very well then," Rias simply smiles, goes to turn off the stereo and goes to Issei, her hips still swaying at her every step.

She puts her body sideward in his view, bends her body down and pulls down her lacy black thong, leaving it forgotten on the floor. At last she is naked before Issei. He pants rapidly but faintly, clearly wanting her bad. Rias puts her left hand to her hip, still standing in a sexy pose. "Do you want me now, my Ise?" she asked slyly. "Yes I do," Issei replied. "Alright, but first may I do something for you before we make love?" Rias has something and Issei ponders, 'now what is she planning?'

Rias puts her right knee onto the chair and nearly drapes around Issei, looking deep into his eyes. Issei looks at her enchanting eyes and down to her marvelous bosoms. Her left hand flicks her nipples a couple of times. Using her right hand for holding, she has her left hand groping and rubbing his erection through his pants, making Issei grunted from her action. Rias proceeds to remove his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

She beholds a very stiff and rigid erection with its tip leaking a white substance. Rias is in a bit of awe seeing his huge rod. She rubbed it back and forth, licking the rest of his erection, making Issei mumble her name while she massages his ball sacs. Then Rias compresses her breasts against his erection, squeezing it as hard as she could. With Issei still being tied, he's helpless under Rias' touch. Rias then stops compressing it, got her knees to the ground and puts her whole focus on putting his length into her mouth. Issei moans loudly from the sensation of Rias' warmth of her mouth on it.

She goes up and down on it, slow then fast then repeating it. Rias fervently sucks on it, already tasting his cum and a bit bitter but mostly sweet, she wants more. Issei is enjoying this, but he could no longer hold on. He reached his peak, spewing his load into Rias' mouth. Rias gulps down everything, reveling in the taste of his cum and his essence. "Oh Ise, you taste wonderful," she complimented, smiling at him. "Yeah," he replied, out of breath. Rias licks his erection, cleaning it of his fluids as she wants to taste as much of it as she could.

Sensing that Issei wants to go at her badly, Rias first unties his ankles, then straddles his waist, her breasts again directly in front of him. "Wait a moment, my Ise," she tells him sweetly. Looking at him, her hand goes behind him and unties the wrist cuffs. Upon being released, Issei feels relieved. "Finally, I can have sex with you," he said, his body numb from the pleasure and arousal. "In that case," Rias then pulls up his shirt, with Issei helping by lifting his arms up.

Both are completely naked. Their arms hold one another tight and they kissed one another with all they got. Their kiss is deep and hungry, their tongues dancing wildly and exchanging many amounts of saliva. Rias pressed her breasts against him as hard as she can, loving the feeling of his chest against her ample bosoms.

Issei then slowly stands up, lifting Rias by her ass and Rias holds on dearly on him. Issei lays both of them to the floor, lips locked and holding to each other tight. Already their arousals and need for one another made them lose control and going frenzy, making them like animals hungry for sex.

Using his strength, Issei brings her to the bed and makes her sit at his bed's edge. He kneels down and spreads her legs, and Rias knows he intends to do. "Rias, shall I?" he asks for permission. "Of course my Ise, you can anything you want to me. Remember, my body is yours," Rias replied seductively, caressing his head. With that given, he licks her pussy and Rias shudders at it. "Ise..." she moans, pulling his head more into her. Issei then takes his tongue to invade inside through her vulva and Rias wails aloud in pleasure.

After some time, Rias released her load into Issei's waiting mouth, screaming out in ecstasy and pulling his head deeper. Issei swallows her juices, tasting sweet with a tiny hint of bitterness, but doesn't mind it. Issei licks the rest of her juices spilled around, not wanting to waste this unique white honey.

Issei looks up to her face to see her expression. Rias gives a smile as she pants. She then lies down at his bed with Issei following to hover above her. "I love you Ise. I love you more than anything," Rias confessed, smiling bright at him. "I love you too Rias," Issei responded. Rias pulls him down for another round of passionate kisses and tongue duel. They at times break off to breathe, then get back for more.

Still above her, Issei's moves down to her breasts, groping, squeezing and massaging them. He also flickers and plays with her nipples all the while. Rias moans constantly and enjoys every second of it. He later goes down to lick and suck her right breast and nipple while his free hand continually plays with the right. Rias arches her back and pulls his head, trying to push it more into him.

When Issei feels he's done, he goes back up to Rias and kisses her before he'll go into her. He breaks the kiss and looks down at her, but before he can ask for permission, Rias spreads her legs for him. "Make me yours forever Ise, make love to me, take my virginity. I am already sure about this," Rias says to him. Issei can see the love for him in her eyes. He also remembers the time when she first tries to make him and fails to take her virginity when Raiser comes. This time there'll be no stopping either of them.

"Is this your first?" he asked, wanting to be completely sure that he's the first and only person to take her precious virginity.

"Yes it's my first. There's no other but you who can take it. Just you and only you, my Ise, no one else. Now come inside, make me yours forever," Rias says with finality.

'Score again!' Issei thought, happy at the fact that it is only he who'll take her virginity. No other person, and that includes Raiser, can ever receive this privilege. He's also aware that a girl's first time means it'll hurt bad before the pain recedes to pure pleasure. He knows about this from seeing hentais and films or TV shows including documentaries of it, reading fanfictions and few other forms of media about it.

Issei inches forward, the tip touching the vulva. He widens her vulva as goes in further and for what feels to be a hymen, her barrier that indicates her being a virgin. He feels her legs secure around his waist. Issei has nowhere to go but forward and he thrusts forward breaks through. Rias is a virgin no more and Issei has her virginity forever.

Rias winced from the pain, gritting her teeth and touching her left breast to minimize the sharp pain within her. Issei moves in slow, careful not to bring her much pain while taking delight in her warmth and moist of her walls. He watches her hands playing with her breasts, knowing she's lessening the pain as possible. Even still, her legs pull Issei in, prompting him go forward in her. Rias sucks in the pain since this is the process of sex as she's aware of it. She suffers through the pain for Issei, all for her deep love for him. Her hands then let go, feeling the pain start to recede and pleasure taking its place. She looks at Issei.

"Now my Ise, make love to me."

That's all it takes for Issei to move more into her walls, slowly gaining speed and going deeper. Rias starts moaning in pleasure, including his name, encouraging him more. Issei's right hand joins with her left hand as they ride out in this ecstasy together. Issei feels great joy as he has sex with such a beautiful girl and that he finally experiences sex for real. Their moans of pleasure fill his room as they make love.

Issei pumps into her warm, moist and tight walls, loving the sensation of inside her on his hardness. He feels deep in her and hits something that made Rias scream. He realizes he hits her g-spot. Wanting to hear more Rias wailing and screaming in pleasure, he goes out and in her over and over, hitting her g-spot again and again. Rias wails and screams in pleasure as he wanted it. Her legs pull him in more, her breasts crushed by his chest as pumps inside her.

Rias' right hand pulls his neck to kiss him again. Their hot naked bodies are pressed hard onto one another, loving each others' bodies. They moan from their pleasures given to one another as their bodies were numbed by euphoria. The friction inside them is just ecstatic. Her walls are tight and wet, enough for Issei to still go smoothly through her tightness. Both revel in their carnal desire.

He pushes in very hard in her, making his length go inside her almost all the way. Rias feels like they're in a heaven of their own kind, feeling and understanding the meaning of pleasure, and she is happy doing it with her one and only Issei.

They break their kiss and Issei hears are her cries of pleasure. Rias' head sunk back into the pillow, she wraps her around his neck and back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet his thrusts. Rias' bucking and Issei's thrust meet headlong in a rhythmic physical move. Issei also enjoys the feeling of her breasts and their rigid nipples grinding against his chest.

Issei as always hits her g-spot every time as his room was filled with Issei's grunts and Rias' sweet moans and screams. "Oh Ise! It feels so good!" Rias cried out. "Rias! This feels so incredible!" Issei grunted. With the pressure building up, their thrusting speed increases; they can feel they're approaching their first orgasm onto one another.

"Rias, I can feel it!"

"Ise, don't hold back! You can release it all in me!"

Sweat starts to soak their bodies as they held each other tight as they're nearing the climax of this ride. Sun's legs put him in a firm vice which he won't get out of. Her walls clamped very tight on his length, giving him a great feeling of being in her. Both can't hold anymore as they climaxed.

Both feel a euphoric explosion under them as their juices spill into one another, screaming out their names. Rias revels the feeling of Issei's warm fluids shooting up into her. Their bodies stiffen a bit and shudder from their release, then afterwards as their bodies are calm, Issei slumped down at Rias. She holds him dearly, cradling his head between her breasts. The couple is resting to catch their breaths and recover their energy.

"You were amazing Ise," Rias complimented to her love. "Yeah, so were you Rias," Issei complimented her in return. It was an amazing ride, but both feel they aren't done yet. Rias does whatever she can to pleasure Issei as much as she can. She made a word to herself that if Issei wants to, they'll make love as much as he wants.

She then rolled on top of him, kisses him, then positions his erection at her opening, and let gravity take her down to be impaled. Rias cries loud as she repeatedly plunges up and down at his length, impaling herself and riding on Issei all the way, amp up the ecstasy for her and her love. Issei pushed himself up to meet her, still able to hit her delicate g-spot.

"Do you feel good, my Ise?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I do Rias," Issei replied, feeling another hot wave of delight Rias is giving him.

"Oh Ise, if you feel good then I feel good as well. Let me pleasure you more."

Rias gets both of his hands and place them at her enormous breasts. "I have massaged my breasts before as you know, but it's better with your hands on them. So don't be shy Ise, grope my breasts as much as you want," Rias breathed, her voice full of lust and want.

Issei squeezed his hands and Rias pulls his hands harder into her breasts while she pushes her body more against it and pushing her vagina against his manhood. Rias takes the pleasure further by guiding his hands into a circular movement. While groping her breasts, Issei pushes against them and Rias pushes her chest more into his hands. "Oh Ise!" she moaned. Her hands let go of his hands and Issei let his hands remain firm on her lovely breasts.

Rias now focus on pushing her chest against his hands, with Issei pushing against her in return. She loves the feeling from her breasts being pressed hard by his hands and her body pushing against them. "Ise, don't let go! Keep groping my breasts!" Rias cried in ecstasy as she also thrust herself against his manhood, doubling the pleasure she's experiencing. Issei does what she tells him as she impales herself, increasing her speed going up and down against him. Rias made loud moans and wails over and over from the pleasure, music to Issei's ears.

She goes ever faster and both feel their climax coming. "Don't let go Ise!" Rias cried out, not wanting the pleasure to be anything less. Issei is happy to comply and he has plans to hold on her breasts until their climax anyway. Issei gropes harder by letting his thumbs play with her breasts and nipples. With a last thrust and a squeeze of his hands, both climaxed again, screaming out from the euphoria.

Rias feels the hot pleasure coursing through her. Issei then let go of her breasts, allowing her to catch air she needs. She collapses on top of Issei, both breathing heavily. She rests on his chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat and breathings. Issei holds her as they recover, and feels the need for just one more round. This has been the best night of his life and he'd like to end it with a last go and to fully satisfy his need.

"Rias, is it ok to have another go?" Issei asked, looking down at her.

"Sure, Ise," Rias responded with a smile, showing no reluctance.

"Really?"

"It's ok, you can make love to me until you've had your fill. There's no other person than you, who I can willingly do all of this to pleasure and have sex with the person I love so much," Rias assures him with a smile and eyes that reflect her love for him. With that given, Rias gave him another deep kiss.

Issei will give it all he's got for his first ever sex. Choosing what position he envisions, Issei pushes Rias up and let her straddle his lap. Rias puts her legs behind him to give leverage. He thrust inside her moist and tight inner pussy, feeling the wonderful sensation of her walls clamping against his cock. She pushes against him and pulls her legs to make him go deeper and he hits her g-spot again. Rias can't help but to moan aloud inside his mouth.

A little later, Issei breaks the kiss and goes to suck and lick her left breast, his arms wrap around her back. With him thumping at her g-spot and sucking her breast, Rias moans and cries loudly from the pleasuring sensation, unable to restrain herself and it'll be like announcing to the world that she belongs to Issei. Rias wraps her arms around his back, holding him ever closer to her. She pushes her chest against Issei's face, shoving her breast as much as she can into him.

"Oh Ise! Ise!" Rias cried, rocked and overwhelmed by the immense bliss as he smoothly grinds against her walls and sucking at her breast. The sweet heat and friction is incredible, with Rias constantly moaning and wailing loudly that it fills up much of Issei's room, music to Issei's ears. Issei bucks his hips against her and Rias returns by pushing against his hips, impaled over and over by his hard and slicked erection. Issei sucks and licks at her hardened nipples.

Issei then releases his mouth from her breast, exhaling his breath and grunted as he feels the bliss of her. Rias holds him with such fervor; her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him go deep and her arms holds him dearly, crushing her immense bosoms against his chest. Issei grunted and moaned along with her ecstatic cries and screams. Both lovers are lost and indulge into this heat of love and its pleasures.

They are having a time of their lives, then they feel they're almost to their edge; they sense they're close to their euphoric release and are enjoying every second as the inevitable climax draws near. Issei's thrusts become intense as her walls constrict around his erection. Rias bucks against Issei more, eager to experience her release made by the person she loves above all. With the skill and remaining strength he has, Issei pumped in her faster and more force applied to his efforts. With a last thrust, both reach their climax together.

"RIAS!"  
"ISE!"

Her walls clenched firmly around his erection. Their white substances splashed at their hips and the sheets, mixing with each other. From their climax they tightly hold one another at that moment. They then become worn-out, catching back their breaths and are very sweaty. They slump down at Issei's bed, very tired from the experience they'll never forget. Issei smiles despite him still breathing heavily, exhausted but very satisfied from the treat Rias gave him and experience he just had. His sexual fantasies came true. They rest their heads on the pillows, Rias cradling him dearly, her breasts still pressed to his chest.

"You like this night, Ise? Did I satisfy you?" Rias asked sweetly.

"Yeah you had…that's the best night I ever had with you," Issei replied to her.

"Want it again? Want another erotic dance?" her voice is seductive again.

"Definitely! You were great! Is it alright with you?"

"Yes, I can do this whenever you want, to reward you for something or I might spring it out at random time. I had much fun doing this. I'm doing this not only because I'm your master, but as your lover. I love you more than anything else. I'd also do anything for you, my Ise, my harem king."

Rias reached for his neck and pulls him towards her lips for another deep kiss. They kissed each other lovingly and sometimes hungrily until they were deprived of air. They looked each other in eye and give a smile of satisfaction, all while both hold each other. Though Issei is happy and satisfied with Rias, he still has intention to gather a harem of his own. "Hey Rias, to be frank here, I still have my dreams of gathering a harem of my own and become harem king. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Of course it's fine by me, on one condition..." she stares at him directly, looking deep into his eyes. "...that you make me the lead girl in your harem. That alright?"

"Alright, as you wish," Issei agreed. He figures that Rias will be like the mistress who can keep his harem in line.

"Do this and we will help you become harem king, make your wish become reality. I will make absolutely sure about it, and ensure your happiness never ends," Rias reassures to her love, smiling at him with the best heart-felt smile that she'll show to no other.

It's already into the night and both are getting drowsy. Rias cradles him closer, his head to her cleavage while leaving him space to breathe. His left hand and her right hand intertwined together.

"I love you Rias."  
"I love you as well, my Ise."

They bid their good nights, drifting to slumber together in each other's warmth, touch and comfort.

**END**

* * *

_Yay, first chapter for this done! I assure you there'll be more to come, more of Issei getting busy with his girls._

_Again I must remind you that I don't do requests, but I am planning to do Issei's girls at random. I just do the girls at my own whims, but I know we want to see Issei having fun with his harem. If you want me to do the girls that you may want, then give me time as well as a little background info on the rest of Issei's girls (apart from Akeno and Asia, but the rest like Koneko, Zenovia, Irina, Ravel and perhaps Rossweisse. It'll be cool if Issei gets more girls) so that I might know what to do from knowing what their personalities are. I'm also hoping that Issei gets more girls._

_The next one I'm intending to is Akeno. For her, I feel that I'll also apply the same plot and setting here to her (but not to the other girls, depending who they are or on occasions). Early on here, about her wanting to do this with Issei, by now gives you a hint that she wants to have her way with Issei. I thought that doing this to Issei and trying to surpass Rias would be a way to either win his heart or at least satisfy him._

_That's all for now, so let me take rest and I'll be focusing on my job already. Do hope that I do well and that I'll make another fanfic soon. Bye for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Here's the next part where Akeno makes her move on Issei. As said previously, I want to do the same formula as the previous chapter because I envision that Akeno wants to the same thing to further impress and seduce Issei. It'll be hot when she's going to try to be better than Rias, but I ain't too sure about it since of what's going on here. So yeah, despite somewhat repetitions because you've probably known this already, I hope you still like this one._

_Be reminded I really don't do requests. But if what plans I have on doing and its something that you like or want to see, then you're fortunate in your wishes/hopes. I do things at my pace._

_I got delayed making this because of what's going on in Fanfiction, which really kills the mood and brought my spirit down. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun where we can write whatever we made from our imaginations, let what's made in our heads be made real into a story form where we can visualize it. This is our freedom of expression and creativity here, we are free to write what we like; "unleash your imagination" after all. Wouldn't you all agree to this?_

_Let it be known that if you are uncomfortable reading this kind of story, then just turn away, it's as simple as that. No need to aimlessly flag this just because the story is not to your liking or it's something you're not comfortable seeing. Once again, just simply turn away; there's the back button after all._

_Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

**Pairing: Issei x Akeno**

**Quick Short Summary: What Rias gave to Issei before, now Akeno wants to do the same and give him another pleasurable night.**

Another has passed as usual for Issei, but for him it has been unique and special. Two nights ago, Rias gave him a most memorable night of his life when she danced erotically for him and then they both have great sex, all their love and desire for one another poured out into that one romantic and lustful night. 'That has been one great evening I had. I wonder if Rias plans to do it again?' Issei smiles at his recollection as he walks home with his girls.

But for one half fallen angel Akeno, she wants to make a move onto Issei just as the way Rias has. She knows what the Occult Research Club president has been doing with Issei, the person she too has fallen in-love with. She knew that Rias has been successful at impressing Issei, giving him a time of his life, therefore prompting her to also do the same. Akeno has been planning out yesterday, today is now her time to make her move. 'I've been holding my urges and I can't hold it back anymore. Ise, tonight you'll be mine...I want you...' her thoughts starts to fill with lustful thoughts but still she remains composed in the company of her friends.

Later at Issei's home and after dinner, Akeno has been waiting for Issei to go to his room. When Ise calls it a night, Akeno sees this as a go. She looks at Rias and nods at her to go. Akeno remembers yesterday about her making an agreement with Rias to letting her have her way with Ise.

_Flashback to yesterday:  
_Rias and Akeno are at the club office, with just the two of them and Akeno is discussing matters.

"Rias I'm aware that you had a great time with Ise. I'm wondering if I can have my way with him."

"Hmm is that so Akeno? Is that why you want just us two in here?"

"Yes. My urges are growing and it seems I'm having lewd thoughts lately," Akeno giggles at this remark. "As you know, we are members of his harem. Don't you think it's appropriate for us to share Issei?"

Rias thought about it when sitting down, her hand on her chin. 'It is true, we are going to be in his harem, and he's going to have a harem because it's what my mother said to him to fulfill his dream and to keep the girls happy when I'm going to marry Ise. Though I'm the lead girl in my beloved's harem, I eventually going to have to share Ise with the rest of his girls. I know of my several competitions and a little dispute with Akeno when it comes to having him, so some things has to be resolved from this before things get out of hand, especially with Akeno.'

"Very well Akeno, I'll let you have him. But don't think you'll have dear Ise all to yourself." Rias tells to Akeno.

"Oh of course Rias. I thank you," Akeno smiles greatly, knowing she made a score. However she has other plans that'll impress Issei.

_End Flashback_

Akeno goes up to Issei's room, having all been prepared for this moment with Ise all to herself, to satisfy her intense desire and arousal for her hero. 'Finally you're mine Ise and all goes just as planned, hehehehe...'

Issei rests in his bed, wondering which girl he'll choose to sleep with him for tonight. "Which girl am I gonna pick tonight? Can it be Rias again like the two nights?" Issei speaks to himself when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in," Issei calls. He gets his answer when he sees Akeno entering.

"Oh Akeno."

"Hi Ise," Akeno greets sweetly, but then she locks his door behind her, making Ise become a little nervous and excited, expecting of what's to come for him from the lovely Akeno. "Say Ise, can you come to me for a bit?" she asked kindly, having something in mind. This makes Ise immediately stand up and come to her, excited of what she'll offer.

Akeno walks sexily behind Issei. "Please hold still, dear," she whispered seductively behind his left ear before Issei suddenly feel something wrapped around his head as his eyes see blackness. Akeno just put a blindfold around him. "I got a wonderful surprise for you Ise, I don't want to spoil this one for you. Just hold on a bit there," Akeno reassures him sweetly as her hands caress his face from behind.

'Oh man, this is like what Rias did to me before. Would Akeno think of doing the same to me? Whatever it may be, it gets me excited!' Issei's thoughts race and his heart beats rapidly with anticipation for what Akeno is offering.

Akeno guides her beloved Issei to a chair. Here she gently ties him down with his arms behind him. She makes sure Issei doesn't get discomfort, at least not yet in a way, so she gives him kisses on his neck and cheeks. 'Hey this is something very familiar. Is Akeno really gonna do what Rias did to me? Does she have her own plan for this?' again Issei's thoughts race, pondering what she's planning on doing.

"Are you settled?" Akeno's sweet voice calls out from the supposed darkness in Issei's sights. "I am. What are you...?" Issei intends to ask but Akeno's finger on his lips quiets him. "You'll see soon enough, my dear Ise," Akeno said, sounding sweet and seductive at the same time. Akeno then begins fixing some things in his room. A few moments later, she's finished.

"I'm done fixing something here. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, here we go," Akeno said as she begins removing his blindfold. Issei's eyes behold that Akeno is wearing an under-kimono dress with the lower part cut up to her thighs and that there's the same small platform and pole that Rias used two nights ago. The lights in his room are dimmed to get mood right. Just the lights from a lampshade and a few scented candles that illuminates the room, giving Ise the feeling of arousal in the air.

'I am right! Akeno is going to do an erotic dance for me. But will she try to be equal or be better than Rias? Oh wow, what another great night! More ecchiness from one of my girls!' his thoughts say.

"My dear Ise, your guess is right. I want to do something very special for you. I want to pleasure you in many ways possible. If need be, I'll try to be better than what Rias gave to you two nights ago, be more perverted just the way you like it," Akeno stated, Issei can sense lust and want in her voice.

"You want to do this?" Issei asked to her, now feeling both very excited and a little nervous as he wasn't anticipating this before, but leave it to his harem to always throw surprises for him.

"Of course, I love doing this. I will successfully seduce you, pleasure you and satisfy you. Whatever lewd fantasies you have, I'll be glad to make them come true for you. All the lewd things, even the dirty ones, I'm very happy to do it all for you," Akeno's tone shows wanton desire, her mind clouded with naughty and lustful thoughts as Issei can clearly see in her expression.

Akeno then gets to the stereo, again from what Rias used, and begins to turn it on. Again the same sexy and seductive tunes from before began playing, although Akeno can add a few songs she's selected for this night. Akeno begins swaying and swerving her hips slowly, the music's beat guiding her to get the right moves and mood. She then seductively takes off her under-kimono slowly.

It goes off from her shoulders and Issei can see the obvious sight of her underwear; a string bra that has a dark blue-violet color. Her dress goes down further, Issei gets excited in seeing what her set of erotic wear will be like, but he anticipates it to be a thong for sure. Akeno smiles from seeing his reaction, does what he wants to see and takes down her whole dress. His stunned eyes gazes downwards to Akeno's bottom, something a surprise for him: an extremely sexy leather black thong, covered well her sex area and the strings fully expose her buttocks. He likes what he sees, and she tries to have something different from Rias.

"Oh dear, you sure like girls wearing sexy underwear," Akeno giggles from seeing his reaction and is pleased to turn Issei on. She then discards her under-kimono dress to the side, leaving it forgotten for the time being. Seeing how incredibly sexy she is, Issei's arousal skyrockets. 'Oh wow! Akeno is just too damn hot!'

Akeno then goes to him a few inches away. She bends forward with a cute, innocent expression on her face as looks deep into his eyes, deliberately showing her cleavage to him. He can't help but to stare, making his hormones go insane, accompanied his hard on getting bigger under his pants. "Oh my, you sure love boobs, especially when they're big," Akeno giggles again.

She then straddles his lap, then pushes her hips towards Issei's reaction while careful not to hurt his delicate manhood, still slowly gyrating her hips. Her hands gently reach for Ise, then place his head in between her cleavage, knowing that he loves it very much. Akeno is careful to leave him some room to breathe. She sighed lovingly from the feeling of Issei between her breasts. 'This feels so great! It's like my own kind of paradise! This is like a better heaven!' Issei relishes the moment of being in between a girl's breast, no matter if it are Rias', Akeno's, or any beautiful girl with such features.

Issei then looks up to her and Akeno gently swoops down her mouth and captures his lips, which Issei responds back to. Akeno shoves her tongue into his mouth, Issei retaliates and both have battle their tongues into each others' mouths. He can hear Akeno's soft moans, enjoying the intense French kiss they share. Issei can feel her breasts deliberately squished against his chest, with Akeno pushing it more on him, knowing he likes that sensation.

Very soon Akeno breaks the kiss, intending resuming back to her erotic dance for him. She beams at him, "enjoy my treat, my dear Ise. I'm sure you'll love it very much." She then backs off a few or so inches from Issei and dances sexily in front of him. Issei is like spellbound by her great beauty and searing sexiness she now showcase to him. 'Go on Akeno, satisfy me like you said you will!' Issei's thoughts begin to fill with perverted fantasies that he anticipates from her that Akeno is happy to give to him.

Akeno wants him to indulge and enjoy in this moment, want his arousal to reach high to make him lose himself in the love she has provided, and want him to love her even to the point where she wants him to use her as his personal toy in different vibe from that of Rias. She would belong only to him for that was what she desires.

Akeno begins by gyrating her hips in a very erotic manner while letting her feet be stationary. She's doing her best to dance better and sexier than what Rias gave Issei previously. His eyes grow in amazement and little disbelief from her actions. Akeno makes his gaze lock on her, wanting him to watch her. She also feels pleasure from Issei 's gazing at her as she's doing her thing. She wants to prove her love and devotion to him.

Issei can only watch her in stunned amazement, helpless to turn away like she has indeed casted a spell at him. Akeno is pleased at this; he's starting to enjoy this. She danced with much enthusiasm and enjoyment. Her hips swerve, showing her lovely curves, while touching herself. With every move, her breasts shake to and fro, which Issei has the pleasure of seeing it. Her hands then go down in between her hips, rubbing against her pussy heatedly while still dancing.

After a few minutes, Akeno hopped onto the tiny stage and held on the pole tight as much as she can. Looking at Akeno with a lewd expression and smile, she grinds her body against the metal stand. She danced in the most erotic ways beyond what Issei or anyone can comprehend. She licked the pole as her body grinds up and down to it. Seeing this makes Issei 's erection get hard under his pants. Akeno merrily dances on the pole for a while; swaying, swerving her hips and grinding herself against the pole, doing other variety of erotic moves, all in slow movements to the beat of the sexy music in the backround.

Akeno then hooks each of her legs around the pole and caress them, showing how impressively skin white her legs are. Then one hand of hers goes down to rub her thong-covered clit while still dancing. She could feel herself getting wet, and pleasured from Issei watching her. She then thrust her hips forward and back, making it brush at the pole.

After Akeno is finished with the thin steel column, she goes over to her young master and puts her right leg on the bed on Issei's left side, and dances, her hips swaying erotically. Issei can see her under side, the leather thong covering that area that Akeno will soon reveal to him. Her hands then caress her wet lowest regions; they rub her sensitive part slow, on the outside of her thong, giving herself pleasure in her entertainment for the future harem king. She does the same on her left leg.

She then goes to perform a sizzling lap dance, turning him on further. She sat on Issei's lap and grinds her butt on it, feeling his manhood poking on her behind. Issei groaned in arousal as a response, letting her know that he is enjoying this so much. Then she stood up and goes back to the stage, her hips sway from her every step.

Facing Issei as usual, with her right hand holding the pole, her hands hold on her small bra and jumbles on them, showcasing how incredible her breasts are, making Issei be into his perversion mode. Her hands reach at her back, turns 180 to let Issei see her unclasping her bra. Then she turns back to face Issei, her face plastered with her usual smile, with a hint of being raunchiness in it, expressing of how much she loves doing this to her beloved Issei.

Going with the flow of fitting erotic music in the backround, she slowly takes off the straps off her shoulders and let it drop. Her enormous bosoms at last exposed before Issei. The sight of this makes Issei smile happily, his jaw drop in slight shock as well as an arousing anticipation and is further being turned on from her actions. "Oh my, my Issei sure loves big breasts!" Akeno giggled from seeing his reaction. She then threw her torn bra towards Issei, landing on his lap.

Issei focuses back at the now topless Akeno and she plasters herself at the thin steel column. Yuuto can fully see her hardened nipples. Looking at her harem master once more with lewd eyes, she grinds herself and the valley of her breasts against the pole slowly and fervently, as hard as she could, several times.

"Watch me Ise, I know you love this, so don't turn away," Akeno said to him with a kind yet lusty tone. Issei is enjoying this, she's making him think many dirty fantasies about her and become perverted. She continues her erotic dance, making it steamier and even raunchier. Akeno is truly making this special night something that can even Rias' special night for Issei. The fallen angel-devil hybrid is having fun seducing Issei and impressing him.

"I hope you'll watch me, my Ise, because I love doing this. I don't want you to turn gaze away, I want you to continually watch me because that gives me excitement," her tone indicates much lust and enthusiasm in her routine, a bit considering sexually driven. She's absolutely not shy nor embarrassed in this, something she won't be regretting. "As you wish Akeno, I'll watch you all the way!" Issei is really captured by her words and would just watch at her doing many sexy techniques to his viewing satisfaction.

Akeno closes her eyes and imagines the pole as Issei as she makes love to him. Akeno moans sexily and calling her Ise's name in ecstasy. She then again licks the pole, imagining she's French-kissing Issei while continually rubbing herself against the pole.

Akeno then hooks her right leg against the pole as she bent over in a curve, fully her exposing her enormous breasts pointing to the ceiling. She does the same on the opposite leg. Issei started breathing erratically as his hormones go wild as her free right hand rubs one of her breasts as she mew sexy low moans. Her hand then goes down to her lower regions again, rubbing her regions slow and with fervency as she still dancing. Her body went down with her hand still in between the hips, her left hand holding the pole as she stares at Issei wantonly.

For a while Akeno dances in much variety of styles. She sways and swerves her hips in many sexy moves she can think of, her hips thrusting back and forth. She then faces Issei, her back to the pole. There she expertly thrust forward and back, sways and swerves her hips very sexily, while her hands hold the pole behind her and above her head. Akeno is doing all she can to satisfy his ego, because that's what she desires to do for him.

Later she goes over to Issei and sits on his lap. Looking over her shoulder to see his expression, she grinds her butt all over his lap, feeling his erection poking at her. She fights down the urge to make love to him because she enjoys seeing Issei writhe in pleasure watching her, make his arousal go beyond and let him endure this pleasurable night from her treat.

Akeno then turns 180 to face him, adjusts her position to be comfortable, and does a sexy lap dance. She places both her hands behind her head, giving Issei a full view of her lovely bosoms. He watches them bounce to and fro as she performs. 'Oh yes! More Akeno! Come and make my lewd fantasies be reality!' Issei can't help but to drool from this.

Issei then looks down at her black thong making erotic moves. Later Akeno shoves her bosoms towards him in a sudden move, smothering and rubbing her lovely bosoms against his face. Issei can only leave her having her way and, despite being tied to the chair, enjoys what she's giving him. She continues doing her lap dance then, again in a sudden move, she holds his cheeks and suddenly leans in for a quick kiss. Their tongues duel against one another for a minute, exchanging saliva. Akeno is doing all she can to make this kiss hungry but passionate.

Akeno then stood up and walks back to the pole, swaying her hips, showing off her perfect curves. She plasters herself back to the pole and grinds her body on it, more especially her bosom's valley. She continues to happily grind her body against the pole hard, also attempting to let the cold steel adjust to her temperature. Akeno looks at him being entertained and aroused, looking at him wantonly with lust vividly seen in her eyes. She danced erotically while massaging her breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the pole.

Issei keeps on watching her as she dances merrily and grinding her body against it as she imagines the pole as him, giving him an insight on what she'll do to him later on. Akeno's left hand then went down to her lower regions again, rubbing her regions slow while continually swaying her hips. Her body goes down with her hand in between her hips, her free right hand holding the pole.

Afterwards, with both of her hands hold onto the pole, her hips sway and swerve sexily while trying to let her legs remain immobile. As her hips swerve they brush against the pole, giving an even more sexy sight for Issei's eyes to behold. Issei becomes more heated and hard on his manhood; Akeno wants him to enjoy this as much as she is. Then she puts her right hand behind her head, to make her look sexier, while the free left holds the pole. Issei watches her swerve and sway, thrusting forward and back, all slowly and sexily, truly beyond what anyone can handle in their minds. She dances like this for several minutes.

She then again goes in front and holding the pole behind her head like before. Her back and buttocks rub the pole behind her as she goes up and down. Akeno then continues to dance as usual. Like before, she then gives herself a challenge by swaying and swerving her hips without shifting her feet while her hands hold the pole and help stabilize her. She performs this that lasts for many minutes. Akeno wants to show to Issei that she is talented doing this, and can do this without a break.

Akeno then suddenly puts her right hand at her thong-covered crotch, still not going inside it. Her left still holds the pole behind her as she dances while still rubbing her crotch, then she switches with her other hand; again doing it for many minutes. Everything seems to last a long time but she doesn't mind; what matters is letting her Issei is enjoying the show she happily gives.

Afterwards Akeno goes to grind herself and the valley of her breasts again; just part of her plan to go back and forth whenever she wants to at her leisure. She grinds herself several times and again dances on the pole like before, dancing like there's no tomorrow and to certainly entertain Ise.

Later she then goes down to Issei in a graceful manner, never stopping her hips from swaying. Akeno grips the chair from behind Issei, giving her anchorage as she drapes around Issei. Her head hovers above his, looking down at him with a smile, her breasts are in his direct front.

"Are you enjoying this so far, my Ise?"

"Yeah, it's definitely good. But when will it end?" Issei darts his sights on both her face and her breasts as they wiggle a little from the slightest movement, feeling undecided. 'Damn, should I look at her or at her enormous lovely bosoms?'

"Whenever I feel like it because I'll keep on dancing all night if it has to. I want to give pleasure to you, see you getting more aroused."

"Ok then, see if you can go on. Satisfy my perverted needs further!" Issei feels like he gives her a challenge, and it's clear that Akeno is having fun on this. He wouldn't mind if it goes on, he's enjoying the treat that Akeno is giving. Issei recalls for a moment of what Rias gave the same and it's still nothing short of pleasurable. Now Akeno wants to give him more than what Rias did for him. Still Issei felt satisfied of these two lovely ladies of Kuoh gave to him and only him.

"Alright then, set your eyes only on me. Please watch on, my Ise. You watching me provide me this feeling of exhilaration," she resumes her usual erotic dances and groping her buxoms, giving herself pleasure as she's doing her routine. Her moans give music to her harem master's ears. She then sits down on the pole and spreads her legs, allowing Issei to see all what's in between and under her thighs. She then rubs her vagina with her right hand, doing it over and again. Then Akeno continues to do an extremely erotic dance in front of him lasting more minutes.

Sensing of the person she loves deeply a need for something and having an idea, Akeno goes up to him, unbuttons his pants and brings it down to his ankles, surprising him. "What are you planning?" he questions the lovely fallen angel-devil hybrid.

"I have a good plan on this," Akeno answered, beaming at him. She's quite astonished to finally see the erection of her beloved something she might have been longing for a long time. Akeno gives the tip a kitten lick making Issei groan loud from the intense sensation from just a small lick.

Then Akeno puts his hardened erection in between her large bosoms. She used her breasts to compress his member, making Issei thrust upwards. Issei can feel himself getting more pleasured from this. "I'm glad my breasts can make you this hard," Akeno complimented, letting him feel more pleasured from her compliments. Akeno can't help but to tease him by grinding her hardened nipples, one by one, on his erection, giving Issei a slight tickling sensation.

Akeno can see that his tip is near her mouth, so she then slowly engulfs it in her mouth. Issei is enjoying this, however he feels that he's going to burst. With a deep grunt, Issei then spews out some of his juices onto her, but with timing, Akeno pulls away and let it spew onto her chest. It's part of what Akeno is planning to still keep things sizzling.

Afterwards Akeno kindly puts his pants back up along with his manhood, with a little difficulty considering being long and very hard. "Oh dear, forgive me if I gave you a little hard time from this, my Ise," Akeno giggles. "No problem," he replies.

With her chest slathered in Issei's juices, Akeno returns to the pole. She grinds her chest against it, putting much of his liquids sticking onto the pole, though it has on her neck too. Akeno then happily licks the pole and his substances while going up and down, making sure she gets every liquid. She puts in every spill of his fluids to the pole for her to lick it all off. Akeno feels much happiness and ecstasy of tasting her Issei's sweet fluids.

After taking in all of his fluids on her, Akeno once more rubs her thong-covered vagina. She puts her back on the pole, her hand holding it behind her to hold her up as she dances while still rubbing her womanhood, doing it for some more minutes.

Then Akeno's free hand goes inside her thong and fondles with her vagina. With her hand inside her thong, she places three fingers and begins pumping them back and forth. She moans, facing Issei as she keeps on fingering herself. Issei can hear her sexy moans of his name. She pumped fast and hard under her only clothing on her as grinds her back and buttocks on the pole, with her other hand holding it so her legs would not collapse from the increasing pleasure, all while dancing erotically throughout.

After some minutes of masturbating while dancing, her hand came out, covered in her own juices though she hasn't reached her peak. She spreads it on her only garment, letting get wet. Akeno then resumes licking the pole all over, grinding on it with her chest and neck so it put all his juices slathered on her onto it. Akeno plasters an erotic expression, turning Issei on further as to give a thrill. She dances with her thong extremely wet, her wetness even went above her knee line.

For another move, she goes down from the small stage and stand in front of Issei. Like before, she danced erotically in front of him. She does to the method of swaying and swerving her hips, giving Issei a very hot view. Like earlier, she danced while touching herself. Then she puts her hands behind her head, wanting to further expose herself to him, showing him her bountiful breasts. Issei sees her breasts bounce to-and-fro nearly nonstop. He just feel very aroused, Akeno slowly making him lose his sanity from her routine.

Akeno then goes back to the pole and dance the usual ways to erotica. She feverishly grinds herself against it, holding the pole tight. Her hips sway and swerve, thrust back and forth; pretty much dance in many sexy moves she can do. She just dances on the pole in many various moves for half an hour without taking a break to this point. Her moves were sexy beyond comprehension. She dances better than even a real pro stripper, satisfying Issei's ego.

Before both know it, the backround music concluded. "Oh my, it's all over now," Akeno said in a playfully sad tone. 'Oh, this indicates that Akeno will have sex with me now!' Issei thought, anticipating what may come next.

Akeno walks back to the stereo and, in a way that Issei never expects, she restarts all the songs, 15 of them. Issei knows it as he's familiar with the first song being played an hour and half ago. Akeno continues on dancing erotically and pervertedly, as in resuming her routine for her Issei. He knows she's a full-blown sadist in battle, but this is like a different kind of sadism: having to make him watch her and endure this pleasure all over again, make his desperation for her and arousal go much beyond his limits. Even then, Akeno makes sure Issei enjoys this to the fullest.

"Hey Akeno, what are you planning? What is up with you?" Issei questions to her. "It's a part of your enjoyment, my Ise, the one I enjoy doing. The more you enjoy watching me and getting aroused, the more it excites and arouses me. I love it when you watch me do this and I want you to watch me more so I can be excited more," Akeno answers to him with such heated lust. Truly Akeno loves to entertain, pleasure and service the one she loves and because of the thrill she found in it.

'Oh gosh, I'm gonna have to go through this again! It's pleasurable to watch and I love it, but I want to have sex with Akeno now!' Issei thought of, arguing to himself if he's complaining or enjoying about this. He's helpless as Akeno still continues her erotic dancing in front of him, making them sexier than before. He has to endure another hour and half as a result of Akeno wanting to have her fun with him.

When all 15 sexy songs are done, Akeno has been aroused enough of seeing Issei being more aroused. Now she wants to make love to her Issei, the thing that both had been desperate for. She walks over to Issei, seeing that he wants her so bad. "Oh my, you really want me now, do you?" she playfully asked. "Yes, I do!" Issei answered with a tone of someone who's hungry for sex. "Oh, very nice," she responds and she sits on his lap, grinding her crotch against his. "I want you now Ise, and I know you also want me," she just have this great desperation for lust in her expression.

Akeno leans to hungrily kiss Issei and he responds with desperation of his own. She presses her near naked body against Issei's. 'Curse these clothes of mine! I want to feel her breasts upon me!' he thought as he wonders when he can remove his clothes to feel her. Their kiss may be hungrier and deeper than any kiss; their tongues clash together, saliva spilling into each of their mouths, with moans emitting from the couple. Akeno's hands wander around Issei's heated body. His arousal made him lose his control, Akeno also loses herself into her carnal urges. Now they feel they're all but feral animals hungry for sex.

She then had to part to give both of them air, leaving a saliva strand between them. Again she goes forward to kiss him deeply. Giving Issei what he wants, her hands goes down to him and let his hands finally be free from the restraints. At last for him, Issei can finally hold Akeno in a firm embrace, desperate to touch her. His hands may be free, but his ankles have yet to attain their freedom as Akeno still has plans.

Issei then pushes Akeno back from the kiss and hungrily puts his mouth over her left breast, his left hand gropes and play with her right. "Oh Ise! Do that! Ah! It feels great of you doing that!" Akeno moans in delight over Issei's actions. Akeno have her hands on his head and pushed him further into her mounds, also with her pushing chest against him. She could feel him using his tongue as he licks her nipple and suck on it at the same time and she loves every second of it. Issei indulges himself of being in between one of his girls that have a large buxom.

After a while, his left hand then goes down to her leather thong still on her and tries to pull it down her. Akeno gets what he wants and she reluctantly pulls out from him to stand and takes it off her, leaving her in the nude. Issei can only stare at her lovely buxom figure with the eyes of a hungry wolf. However he notices that Akeno is smiling at him with lust shimmering in her eyes, never being embarrassed in his presence nude nor doing her erotic dance before.

"Come here, Akeno, you know what I need," he commanded, pointing down at his pants as he still hungry for her. "As you wish, my Ise," Akeno gladly came over him and takes off his belt then his pants down to his ankles that have yet to be removed while Issei then takes off his shirt. "Aren't you gonna free my ankles?" he asked as he discards it. "Not yet, however I'll give what you want," Akeno says.

Akeno drapes herself over Issei and presses her breasts against his chest and this time Issei can feel it fully by his bare chest. She can tell he has been working as his muscles seem hardened. She kisses Issei once more, their hungry mouths wanting more of each other, their naked bodies pressed ever more against one another. Their hands roam around, especially Issei's that have yearn to touch her. Both hardly contain their insatiable desires as both do all they can to pleasure themselves.

As they break their kiss, Akeno readies herself for letting him take her virginity. "Let's make love here, you can have my virginity, I want you so badly, my Ise," Akeno says to him with such feral desperation. "Hey don't you think it's gonna hurt?" Issei quickly asked, reminding her of a consequence for first timers. "I know, but I can handle the pain and welcome it fully," Akeno answered. Issei remembers her being a masochist and this is something she may not expect but is willing to endure it.

Akeno lowers herself gently, moaning at his stiffness going inside her. Breathing deeply, she drops herself onto him, getting impaled fully by it and broke her hymen in one go. She screams from the pain yet Issei sees that she's smiling as if she enjoys the pain. "Oh, Ise, you now have my virginity. I'm feeling happy," Akeno says, her body quaking from the hurt.

"You ok?" Issei feels concerned for her being, which makes Akeno happy from how much he cares.

"Of course. This pain, is quite exquisite...something I can barely knew before. But you don't need to worry, as long as you feel good, I can endure this. Now let me enjoy this because this pain will soon be gone..."

Regardless of the pain she's enduring, Akeno pushes her hips against his, letting his stiffness grind into her walls as it still adjusts to his size. "Come Ise, push against me, its ok," Akeno encourages to him. Issei loves the feeling of being inside her, so he does what she says and from his own feral wants. "Oh yes Ise!" Akeno says in joy, which Issei is astonished that she enjoys this exquisite pain.

Soon Akeno feels the pain gradually dying out and soon pushes against him more. Issei slowly increases his speed. Akeno goes up and down on him, impaling herself again and again. Issei sees her face in a total state of carnal bliss and ecstasy, her mouth open as it lets out her pleasurable cries and her large chest heaving and bouncing every time she went down on him. Then Issei's hands shot up to her chest and he massages her breasts again, playing with her nipples and causing her to cry out in more pleasure. His hips pound up against Akeno's, their bodies in a heated and passionate state as they became faster and more forceful against each other. Akeno's hands hold his hands to let them be pressed ever more to her lovely bosoms. Her ecstatic moans and screams fill his room, with her enjoying making love to Issei to the fullest.

Soon they're both getting close to their climaxes and Issei uses all the force he could muster. Akeno's body was about to give out. "Ise! I'm going to...!" she could barely hold it in any longer, and Issei could feel it. "So am I..." Issei too felt his body about to release itself in pleasure. "Come on Ise, spew it all in me!" Akeno encourages to him.

Both lovers are giving it all the force they can, until it's too much for them to contain longer. Akeno cries out his name and Issei grunts loudly as he shot his seed into her and she climaxed as her juices flows down to him. They rode out their orgasms, bodies pressed together tightly and heads back in ecstasy. When their bodies have calmed, Akeno rests above her Issei, taking a little break from their great ride. It was amazing, but Issei felt it's time for him to go free and have his way with her. "So Akeno, can you free my ankles now?"

"Alright," Akeno beams at him and happily complies. She finally frees his ankles and takes off his pants still there, now it no longer hinders him. Issei stands, relieved to being released. "Ise, if you don't mind, I got another nice treat for you," Akeno suddenly speaks. As Issei ponders about it, Akeno guides him to the pole. She puts Issei's back to the pole and he shivers a bit from the slightly cold steel. With Akeno's luscious body pressed against him at front, he's sandwiched between the pole and her.

To what Issei discovers, Akeno begins dancing sexily again but this time grinding her lower hips against his. Her hands go past his neck as she holds the pole there. Issei moans from the delight of her body grinding against him and is enjoying another treat she's giving. "This feels much incredible with my body grinding against yours," Akeno sexily complimented. Issei's hands can't help but to touch and grope Akeno's buttocks and help push her into him. Akeno happily grinds her body as she dances to a silent sexual music played only in her mind. Her breasts continually being pressed to his chest and nipples dragged across it, and Issei loves it.

Minutes later she inserts his hard-on back inside her. "Ise, let's ride it out together!" Akeno moans out and Issei instantly agrees. Akeno moves her hips forward and back, at times rolling her hips on his, in an effort to make him go deeper and her hands still firmly grip the pole behind him. Issei can feel he's hitting her g-spot again and again. Then Akeno closed the gap between them and kissed him forcefully, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. He did the same, their tongues wrestling for dominance of each others' mouth. Akeno moans sexily into his mouth.

Later she departs from his mouth when she feels that she is about to hit her peak, and Issei too felt it. "Don't hold back Ise! I love to take all your fluids in me!" Akeno begs to him and this prompts Issei to thrust hard and fast into her and Akeno does the same. As they're about to hit their peak, Issei grabs her neck and pull her in to have a deep kiss to suppress their screams as he had done with Rias before. The next moment they climaxed into one another.

They separate their mouths when they need air as the climax leaves them a bit spent. Issei's legs gave out from the ecstatic ride and he falls down to sit and rest, with Akeno still sitting on top of his hips and still clinging on him. After few minutes of rest, Issei wants a last round for the night. "Let's have a last go, shall we?" Issei said as he carries Akeno by her buttocks to his bed and Akeno smiles in delight.

Issei places Akeno on his bed, him going to be above her. Akeno knows she has been doing her way with her Issei for too long, so she lets him dominate over her and she gladly submits to him. Issei then pushes his length back into her and finds her g-spot again. Akeno gasped in response as Issei starts to thrust steadily. Akeno squeezes her legs onto Issei's waist so he can pump into her deeper and with more force applied. Issei again gives her another kiss, pushing his tongue in her, and Akeno lets him take over her mouth as they exchange saliva.

Later Issei breaks the kiss, Akeno places his face on her lovely cleavage. Since he had experience with sex with Rias, Issei is getting good at this. He then departs from her cleavage to focus more in his drive, with Akeno wanting to cling on him dearly and press her body more against him fervently, sandwiching her breasts into his tough chest. "Oh! Ise! I love you, uh, so much! Aah!" Akeno cried out, the pleasure so intense as she feels his hardness grinding against her walls within. "Akeno!" Issei grunted in between his moans as he continues doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time.

Both can feel near their high point again. Akeno tightens her legs around him while Issei holds her as tight as he could, their bodies pressed tight to another. As he pumps into her tightness, they reached their climax. They scream out in a rapturous bliss. They held to one another tightly as their bodies had their release and they wait until their bodies calm enough. Issei falls onto Akeno's cleavage, spent of his energy but is greatly satisfied of this night.

"How's this night, my Ise?" Akeno asks him sweetly as she cradles his head. "It was great, but how are you?" Issei responded. Akeno giggles from this and answers, "oh dear, you really so sweet. Of course I had a great time, thanks to you. I really had the most fun dancing erotically for you. I've always wanted to pleasure you and...I never regretted giving you my virginity."

Issei decides to rest on her for a short while as he catches his breath and energy back to get off her and lie on his bed. 'She's been doing her best to make this a great night, doing her best to make this special night rival Rias'. Nevertheless, both Rias and Akeno gave me special evenings I'll never forget. They both do great,' Issei said in his mind. He then gets a small enough energy to pull out of her, roll off her and lie on his bed, resting his head on his comfy pillow. Akeno lay on top of him to sleep onto him, still pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Good night, my Ise."

"Good night as well, Akeno."

They both drifted to sleep in the night, however Akeno has plans for Issei in the coming morning.

Issei woke up, having a peaceful snooze after making love to Akeno last night or in the earliest mornings. His eyes slowly open, his eyes slowly regain focus as he sees a pair of lovely large breasts in front of him. "Oh, lovely boobs..." he muttered, then he looked up to see who bears these enormous bosoms and sees the smiling, kind face of Akeno down at him.

"Good morning Ise," Akeno greeted. "Good morning Akeno," Issei greeted back but his voice is sounding weak.

"Oh dear Ise, you're still sleepy aren't you? Allow me to help you feeling awake," Akeno said, but Issei picked up seduction in her tone. Akeno goes on top of Issei, pressing her naked body against his. Now Issei feels surprised by her actions and is almost instantly wide awake. "Hey Akeno?" he calls to her but Akeno puts a finger to his lips. "Now, now, my Ise. Last night was indeed pleasurable, but...I can't get enough of you," Akeno said and she crashes her lips onto his.

Akeno moans into the kiss as their tongues play with each other, and she can feel something hard growing on Issei. She grinds her body against him, intending on making him get aroused. They then separate, a trail of saliva left in between their mouths, which Akeno licks it off. "Come my Ise, let's make love once more," Akeno said, sounding like someone still hungry for sex. She positions then lowers herself, letting get into her. Both moan loudly from their ecstatic connection.

Wanting to double the pleasure just like how it was last night, Akeno gets his hands and place them on her breasts. Issei knows what to do and let his hands do what they want. "Oh yes, Ise!" she moaned in joy from his touch as her hands help his hands play with her large bosoms. Akeno goes up and down on his hardness, crying in pleasure, enjoying herself in this carnal bliss.

Sensing they're about to hit their peak, Issei bucks his hips intensely as her walls constrict around him. Akeno now feels too and is enjoying every second as it gets more intense in her. She goes harder against Issei, eager to experience another release made by the person she loves. With the skill and remaining strength he has, Issei pumped in her harder until it finally comes.

"Akeno! I am..."

"AH! ISE!"

Her walls then clenched firmly around his and lovers reached their peak. After a little while their bodies calmed down, Akeno goes down on Issei as their arms encircled one another, relishing the warmth and love that lingered between them. Akeno spoons him as he catches his breath back. "That was great Ise, you're great." Akeno complimented breathless. "Yeah, it was fun." Issei replied. Once they regain their breaths back, Akeno again presses her body against him.

"Want another round, my Ise?" Akeno asks sexily.

"Umm Akeno, I would love to, don't you think you're pushing me a little too much and we're supposed to be up by now before anyone could see us?" Issei reminds her.

"I get it, but one more round, ok?" Akeno begs cutely before him and Issei don't know if she can resist her.

Before Akeno makes her move, a red light appears in Issei's room with symbols on it. Issei recognizes it and sure enough, Rias appears before the lovers. "Rias!" Issei called out. "Oh good morning Rias," Akeno greeted leisurely with a smile.

"I think that's enough Akeno, don't you think you're pushing cute Ise a little too much? Even for our beloved harem king, he has limits. And he has a date with me and the rest of his girls today, you included. Additionally, breakfast is almost ready," Rias says to them, not really sounding angry or menacing, but still serious enough to make her point. "Oh, I was hoping for one last round to let our cute Ise be awake," Akeno pouted to her.

"She does have a point Akeno, maybe another time and you'll get another chance," Issei says to her. "As you wish, my Ise, I promise that things will get interesting again," Akeno winked at him seductively.

Issei gets up and starts thinking of what clothes to wear, then the still naked Akeno goes to him. "I'll help you get dressed up, Ise," Akeno sexily says near his left ear, causing Issei to become flushed from this. "Come on Akeno, that's getting unfair! Fine I'll help out too!" Rias then gets into the fray and tries to do the same. "Hey come on girls, slow down. I can do this, thank you. And Akeno, get your clothes back," Issei says. "Alright then," Akeno agrees and they eventually dress up in their civilian clothes.

When they're done, Akeno and Rias cling to Issei's right and left arm respectively. "Let's get a move on, Ise. And again Akeno, don't hog on him too much today," Rias says before reminding her Queen. "Yes, I got it. Let's go Ise," Akeno said. They then head downstairs for breakfast, where his parents and the rest of his girls await.

'Sure is nice having Akeno giving me a great treat last night and now going to a little date with some of my harem today. If Matsuda and Motohama are going to see me with my girls, they are so gonna be envious as hell! Nevertheless, since I'm done with work and training a few days ago, even a harem king needs to unwind,' Issei thought in his mind as he reaches downstairs where the rest of his harem wait for him.

**END**

* * *

_Finally finished this chapter after a long delay, especially with my progress on this being slow because of me being disheartened of what's going on. Hope you like it, R&R if you like, favorite if you like and don't send in flames. If there were any grammar mistakes, pardon me for that, I've done what I could._

_For the next chapter, I will be doing Asia. This time it won't be like this (though I want to let her do this erotic move in future chapters), it'll be just a simple lemon. However I want to focus on another ecchi and harem anime I wanna do after I take a little break from this, so do wait and pls be patient._

_I once again remind you, if you're uncomfortable with this kind of story, you're not forced into reading this and simply turn back. This is fanfiction, give us a chance to be creative, be imaginative with our work, and write what we want, ok? There are those who like this kind of work, so pls be considerate of them and us authors._

_Until then, see you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_It's time I decided to let Asia have her time with Issei. I've said this in my previous chapter, but I'm sure there are those who've been wanting to see this, wanna see Asia. Keep in mind it'll be a simple lemon as it's part of my plan, but there could be a time in the future of letting Asia do what Rias and Akeno did, because knowing her, she envies those who are confident in seducing Issei and she feels like she wants to do it as well. It's also something I wanna do just to see how it'll turn out._

_Again I say I don't do requests. I also got things to do, so it's gonna be a while before I do any updates on my fic, so I advice and remind you all to be patient. I do things at my pace._

_Now if you're not too comfy or able to handle this, then you can do the easiest thing: turn back by clicking the back button. There's lemon ahead; you've been warned._

* * *

**Pairing: Issei x Asia**

**Quick Short Summary: After summoning the courage, knowing what her desires are and wanting to do what Rias and Akeno were confident in making love to Issei, Asia makes her move on her beloved Issei.**

8 days have passed since Akeno had done a very special night on Issei. Another usual but good time at Issei's large home in the luxurious living room with his harem. Throughout the week, Issei had also had a great time and slept with the rest of the girls (Let's say that he gets other girls too. It's just me adding some other girls for his harem). Knowing this, Asia wants to get on it as well; she has noticed the girls being confident. Asia feels a growing envy on that and the urge to also do the same: make love to Issei. She has been contemplating, thought it's something perverted and prayed to the heavens to ask forgiveness for her lewd thoughts, only to have a headache strike her, but eventually she thought that to suppress this urge for good was to actually do it. It's something spurred on to her by Xenovia and Akeno.

Determined to fulfill this, Asia goes to Rias. "What is it Asia? You seem troubled," Rias asked like a caring sister. "Listen Rias, there's something I wanna talk, shall we do it outside?" Asia requested. Rias nodded and stands up, giving a look at Issei, seeing him enjoying his girls' company. The 2 walked out, where they can see the moon and stars clear. Gazing at the velvet skies' beauty, Rias turns to Asia.

"So what you want to discuss in privacy?" Rias began. "Oh, well I'm just...umm...wanting a request," Asia finished after a little stutter and her blushing. "Yes?" Rias pressed her on. Asia sums up her confidence and tries as she can to tell what she wants to do for the night. "Ok, listen Rias...I want to...to spend this night with Ise. You and Akeno have been able to do it with him, and I want to do it as well! So I request to you that to not let other girls have their way tonight as I want to...complete this urge in me. I know it is selfish of me, but it's something I can't hold in anymore! I'm deeply in-love with Ise!"

'Wow, Asia just blurted it out. So she now develops this confidence, perhaps a few other girls might have a hand in this. I know she loves my Ise, so she has to come to this eventually. She feels like someone in heat, desperate to make love to my Ise. I guess it can't be helped, and I have to share my darling Ise.' Rias had a small moment of thought before giving her answer. "Very well Asia. I'll let you have fun with Ise tonight."

"Thank you Rias!" Asia said happily, bowing in front of her. The crimson-haired devil and the former nun go back inside. Later they head upstairs to Issei's room where he'll play his favorite video games while enjoying the full company of his harem, watching him play and making commentaries or do cheers, others talk with one another. Eventually they all start to get drowsy. "Time to call it a night, let's continue this tomorrow, shall we?" Issei tells to his girls to which they responded a "yes!" or "sure!"

Then Rias clapped her hands twice to catch the attention of everyone. "Ok all girls come with me to the living room, I got something to say to you all," Rias announces. The crimson-haired beauty looks at Asia and winks at her, and Asia gets the hint to stay. "Umm Rias, what is this about?" Issei asks to the lead girl of his harem. "Oh no worries, my Ise. It's something I wanna say to them," Rias reassures him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. The rest complies to what Rias has ordered them. Meanwhile Asia quickly goes to her room just next to Issei's just to dress up. 'I hope these will impress Ise...' Asia says in her mind after changing to her outfit.

"Ok, what are you going to say to us Rias?" Irina asked. "Alright I'm gonna make this simple: Asia asked me if she can sleep with Ise tonight since she hasn't been given much chances, so I allowed her. I am here to tell you all to leave them in peace, meaning no interferences," Rias said what she gotta say to Issei's harem. As his lead girl, she has got to keep his girls in line.

"Oh very well, I guess I'll be sleeping with him another time. Just don't forget to give me chances, alright Rias?" Ravel said.

"I want to sleep with Ise as well," Ophis said.

"Oh my, so Asia will sleep with Ise? If I know something between them, I can't help but to masturbate..." Akeno sexily said, folding her arms beneath her bosoms and raise them slightly.

'Great work Asia, looks like my suggestions got you to do it,' Xenovia thought.

"Alright, I shall give him this chance with her. Maybe next time it's gonna be my turn!" Kuroka (A/N: I thought of including her since she has a liking to Issei) said.

Meanwhile Koneko hold her head low, thinking about Issei and what she wants to do with him. 'I want to do this with Ise as well,' Koneko thought, lightly clenching her first, determined to do this, eventually.

Going back to Asia, she returns to Issei's room. She's wearing a light pink one-piece nightgown. She then locks the door, determined to not let anyone spoil her night with her love. Issei took notice and starts to get a little excited from this anticipation. 'Oh wow, Rias lets Asia sleep with me? This will be sweet! I guess it's gonna be another great night, especially with someone cute as Asia!' Issei thought.

Asia approaches Issei who is sitting on his large bed, wearing a red shirt and short pants. "Issei, shall we sleep together tonight? I always wanted to do this," Asia shyly asked. "Sure, why not," Issei responded. Truth be told, he always wanted to sleep with her as well. In Asia's mind, she can only speculate of what things Issei has with Rias or Akeno, along with the other girls flirting with him as he went on their perspective dates. Asia feels like she's someone in heat, desire that she feels that it wears down her shyness. This is her opportunity and she refuses to let it pass by.

"Umm Ise, there's something I wanna show you, it's something that is on my own," Asia began.

Huh?" Issei wonders.

"Well you do like seeing girls' panties, do you? It gets even better when it's a revealing thong," Asia said.

"Uagh, what?" Issei feels he could get a nosebleed from this.

"Well, I thought of something that will impress you. Akeno and Xenovia told me you'll like it," with that, Asia raises the hem of her nightgown, revealing something very erotic underneath. Issei gasped in little surprise, seeing that Asia is actually wearing a pink g-string. 'Whoa, when did Asia starts wearing g-strings? Man, Akeno and Xenovia, maybe also Rias really must have motivated her in certain ways!' he thought as he feels perversion rising in him.

"Umm, Asia...?" Issei is slightly loss for words. "I know Ise, but it's something of a hint of what I want to do tonight. This is something that I do to no other but you alone," Asia said to him in a desperate yet romantic tone. Knowing he wants a more erotic view, Asia had to temporarily take the hem of her dress down and slide the thin straps down her shoulders. As she slowly strips, Asia still looks at him in the eye with a shy smile, and sees in his eyes that he likes this. Her soft hands still hold the straps, takes it down to her sides, put it about above her waist before she lets it go, allowing her nightgown to fall to the floor and around her feet. Asia leaves it there as it is.

Asia exposes herself to him, allowing him to stare at her as he pleases. Issei remains speechless and in awe of her like he's been enthralled by her, his lust filling him. He sees her pink g-string and her usual pink bra. Her breasts aren't that busty, but they still do fine as it suits her cuteness, but perhaps when she grows a little older her breasts could grow as well. Issei's still remain glued to her, then Asia takes a step towards Issei, her gaze still remain fixed on his lewd eyes.

"Ise..." Asia then slowly drapes herself around him, making Issei bend back a little and puts his hands behind him to stabilize himself. Her hands hold Issei's hands with gentleness. Asia's face is close to Issei's still looking at him. Despite lewdness evident in his eyes, Asia can still see there's a longing love in him, a charm she couldn't resist. Asia then presses her body forward, pressing her breasts against his chest. 'Oh wow, Asia's breasts...' Issei can feel the sensation; even though the feeling is different from that of his girls with large boobs, he still enjoys the feeling of Asia's breasts against him, though his white t-shirt is in the way.

"Asia..." he mutters, not knowing what to say next. "Ise...I love you," Asia said, her hands then holds his shoulders and leans her head slightly downwards to kiss Issei directly on the lips.

Both kiss each other fully on the lips. Though they had kissed before, this time they can do it passionately. Her momentum forces Issei to fall down to the bed, Asia continuing to kiss him passionately. Her hands cup his cheeks, intending to make the kiss deeper and Issei just lets her be, wanting to experience what type of love she'll give him on this night. Asia wants to experience what's it like to passionately kiss the one she loves deeply. His other girls have done it, so why can't she as well? She is one of his girls after all. Issei puts his arms around her, making Asia embrace him more. Their tongues probed each other's caves and taste the very flavor that made them. Moaning inside their kiss, Issei and Asia were in a trance of love and also lust.

They part from their kiss for air. They still look at each other in the eye. "Ise, please, let's make love. Rias and Akeno have done it and can't help but to feel envious of what they did and their confidence. I want to do it too, to feel your love and I want you so bad, so please Ise, would you?" Asia pleads to him, her emerald eyes on the verge of tears as she makes a cute pleading expression that Issei couldn't help but find it very irresistible.

"Of course," Issei replied, giving her a confident smile. From this response, Asia quickly embraces Issei. "Thank you Ise! Oh Ise, I love you so much!"

Then Asia seizes his lips again, wanting more of him. Her kiss for him is passionate, and is both slow and seemingly long-lasting, taking her time to savor the taste of her love. Their tongues lanced each other, their lips locked, them exchanging a lot of saliva; Asia gladly welcomes Issei's spit in her. Issei knows he had done this with the other girls so he is pretty much seasoned in doing this kind as his tongue skillfully roams and conquers her mouth, making Asia moan inside.

Asia's hands rub Issei's chest inside his shirt. He continues to moan from her actions, while his hands go around her neck, her back and buttocks. Asia rubs her body hard to him but could not get anything due from his shirt and her appealing underwear. Later she breaks the kiss, breathing back air for them. Both look at each other, their eyes shine a sense of longing and want for one another.

From her position, Asia straddles Issei. His arousal increasing, Issei's hands go behind Asia and attempts to take off her pink bra. However Asia gently puts his hands away, looking into his eyes with passionate love and sweetly says, "Let me do it for you." She then proceeds to slowly let down her bra straps first, then unclips her bra. She removes the pink article off her and disposes it to the floor, left in only her pink g-string.

Issei's light brown eyes scanned the sight of a lovely girl in front of him and looked at every detail of her. Asia's skin glows radiantly, Issei seeing her being very beautiful and cute. Her breasts were not that large as the others, but still fine in a way. Looking at her face, even in only her panties and though her cheeks burn in reddish pink color, she can only smile brightly at him. Her eyes shine and twinkle with love for him.

After looking at an angelic figure in front of him, Issei tries to lift his red shirt off but is stopped by Asia's gentle hands. "Allow me Ise," she said to him sweetly and beaming at him. Asia lifted his shirt off and lays it at the floor to her right side. Asia can see his finely shaped chest, built up from his training and some battles along with a few visible scars. Asia caresses his scars in a vain attempt to make them disappear. Asia wished she has the power to heal all of his wounds and to take away whatever brings him down.

Issei has his right hand go to her left breast and squeeze on it gently at first. Asia gasps in response and felt her nipple being squeezed by his hand and thumb. Issei then massages on it, making Asia moan into the air. Asia's left hand goes to hold his hand, helping him grope on her breast more as she loves the feeling. Issei reaches forward and takes her breast into his mouth, licking and sucking like how he does to Rias and Akeno. Asia moans as she hugs Issei's head, encouraging him and pushing her chest forward to him. Asia just loves the intense pleasing feeling Issei is giving her.

Sweat starts to form in their bodies and Asia moans louder and panting faster as Issei begins attacking Asia's right nipple with his near hungry sucking. Asia felt like Issei sends her to heaven, the pleasure surging through her whole body. Issei then goes to her neck to kiss and breathe in her sweet scent while his left hand gropes her right breast; Asia moans with her head thrown back and holding Issei dearly.

Issei then crawls backwards into his large bed and to the pillows. Asia gives him the room to let them be where they want. Hungry for more of Issei and showing what she wants, she goes to his neck to kiss it a lot and inhaling in his essence. Asia becomes bolder as she goes down to his chest, kissing and, unexpectedly to Issei's surprise, licking it. 'Whoa Asia, what's up with you? Becoming daring yourself huh?' he thought. Then her hands pull down his short pants, revealing his boxers, clearly dented by his huge hardness. Asia rubs the remaining clothing he has and Issei groans from her actions, turning him on more.

Wanting to have his way with her, Issei flips her around to be on top. His hands grope her breasts with Asia writhing and moaning in pleasure. "Oh Ise!" she moans out, enjoying the sensation. Then, with his left hand still on her left breast, his right hand goes down to play with her lower privates. Asia gasps more and, surprisingly to Issei, her left hand goes down to take his wrist and guides it to where she wants his fingers to be. Her hand pulls his hand more into her privates while the other goes to his hand groping her breast, encouraging him and wanting more of this pleasure.

After this, she then flips him around, to sit above her lover and slowly pulls down her panties while smiling down at him, revealing her shaven nether region. It was smooth and very wet as Issei noticed. Fully naked before Issei, Asia blushes madly though she makes no attempt to cover herself and continues to smile radiantly towards the one she loves. "Oh Ise..." Asia goes down to give Issei another deep kiss and tongue action. Asia presses her naked body more into his tough body, feeling his hardened muscles that made him formidable, and pressing her breasts into his chest as much as she can.

The kiss starts off in a soft, passionate style, showing all of Asia's immense and deep love for Issei, as he can tell. Asia then ramps it up, going to a heated passionate kiss. Her hands wander behind Asia's head and neck to deepen the kiss further. The moans trapped in their mouths were heard from Asia as she French kissed Issei. Issei embraced her, his hands going to her back and to her buttocks. Asia moaned incoherently in the kiss, welcoming his touch.

They then have to part to breathe back air. A saliva trail can be seen between them. "Wow Asia, you're really good at kissing and this love making," Issei gave a compliment to her. "Well, it's all how much I truly love you. I too want you to feel my love for you," Asia answers cutely, smiling at him and putting her hands to her heart.

"Asia is this your first time to ever have sex with someone?" Issei asks, with a hint of seriousness in it as he wants to know the fact of her. "Yes it is. You're the first person I'm ever going to do it with," then she brings down her face closer to Issei's yet still have a short enough distance to let him see her radiant smile, "I won't do this to anybody else. I want to make love to you and you alone."

Issei's heart is touched by her answer. He again flips her around and looks down at her, still maintaining eye contact. "So would you like to be mine forever?" he asks, looking down at her. "Yes. I want to be yours forever, my love," Asia answers without giving much thought as her decision was made and knew who she wants to be with. Issei then goes down to kiss her soft lips again, with Asia happily kisses back. As he does so, his left hand touches and massages her right breast. Asia can only moan in the kiss and hugging him more.

Minutes later, Issei part from the kiss for air, removes his boxers and discarding it aside, his manhood ready for action. Asia blushes madly about seeing this particular part of a man. She shyly reaches at it to touch it, Issei gasps in response to this. "Do you want this?" Asia asks. "Yeah, it's kinda ticklish though. Go on, familiarize yourself with it," Issei says, winking down at her with this sexual innuendo and she nods.

After a moment of playing with his hardness, Asia's hands go to Issei's neck and pull him down. Issei gets what she wants and suddenly swoops down to take her lips. Issei slips his tongue into her mouth and he dominates her inside, and Asia relishes of dancing with his tongue and happily welcomes the many of Issei's saliva in her. Asia arches her body up to meet his, at times rubbing her body up and down against him with fervor. Asia also moans in the kiss due from feeling his manhood poking at her vagina repeatedly from her actions. Both of them love the feeling of one another's body and they press their bodies into one another with enthusiasm while French kissing one another with a passion.

Then Issei parts from the kiss and goes to her neck, Asia mewing in his ear. "Want me to pleasure you?" he asked, being very much aroused. "Yes, do what you want, my Ise," Asia responds like she's glad. He goes down to her chest and to her wet vulva. Issei looks at it and Asia blushing ever more madly. She tries to speak but her words got caught in her throat.

Issei licks her opening, dripping with juices that his tongue manages to catch and cries loudly from this. "How do I taste Ise?" she asks. "You taste good. You have your own flavor," Issei complimented. Asia figures she must've tasted this kind of juice from Rias and Akeno, and each of them must have their own distinctive taste.

Issei wants to try something and hooks her legs up with his hands and puts them over his shoulders. He then places both of his palms down on her stomach and leans on his elbows. He slides his tongue into her opening.

"Ah, Ise! Oooh, Ise!" Asia moans loudly from his tongue in her privates. Asia's head sinks into the pillow she's in. She pulls gently on the back of Issei's neck, her heels pressed against his back as she lifts her hips up off of the bed, pushing more of herself into him. Issei shifts slightly in his position to be comfortable and pushes his tongue in her as much as he can.

His hands move from her stomach and enclosed over her breasts again. Asia untangles her fingers, let go of his neck and places both her hands over his as they lovingly massage her breasts. Her hands help him stimulate her breasts more as she pushes her hips into him. He skillfully licks her clitoris and stimulating her breast at the same time, bringing Asia to beyond what heaven could feel like in this manner.

Issei kept on sucking, and based from the volume of Asia's cries, he can tell she's about to reach the end. Issei licks harder and shoves his tongue deeper in her, going to bring Asia to her first peak of the night and her life. Asia cries and moans, sometimes incoherently. The pressure builds and she gives way. "Ise!" Asia screams out in bliss. It was an explosion of euphoria, released out of her hole. Issei sucked up every ounce of cum that flowed out.

Issei sits up from her, letting both of them breathe heavily. He goes back up to her to look at her in the eye. They spent the next couple of minutes simply holding each other tightly and staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes very much sparkle with immeasurable and undeniable love for him, and then kissed her again. Asia can taste little traces of her cum on his lips. Asia just enjoys him being in control of her and him doing whatever he wishes to her, and she wants to know what Rias and Akeno have experienced with him. She just gladly offers herself to Issei and him alone.

Both their arousal reached high and both now want to get inside each other. Asia parts her legs and spread them a little and Issei gets the hint. "Are you sure you're ready for this Asia?" he asks. "Yes Ise, I know what I'll be getting into; Akeno told me what's it like. Please take me...I want to be yours forever," Asia pleaded, yet again giving that cute, pleading expression. "Very well then…" Issei can only nod at her, sounding a little serious as he senses finality in her answer.

Issei readies himself, getting in a posture he knows clearly. He slowly gets in her, Asia gasping at his intrusion, and then Issei pushes a little forward and breaches her hymen. Asia felt an immense pain in her and she cries out from the painful stinging sensation, but she knows she has now lost virginity and is happy that it is Issei who took it from her. "Hey Asia, you ok?" Issei asks in concern of her. "No, I'm fine. I can endure this, because I know this is part of making love, and I'm yours forever," Asia answers with a smile despite the pain and with a tear running down her left eye.

Doing his best to help comfort Asia in some ways, Issei begins groping her breasts and Asia moans from it but the pain is still there, and her hands are over his palms to keep them there. After a few moments, Asia feels the pain dissipate from within her lower region. "I-I'm ok now, Ise," Asia breathed lightly against his chest, feeling the pain turn into sensations of pleasure.

"You sure?" he asked; Issei could push on ahead and make love to her straight away like what he'd done before, but he feels Asia to be somewhat delicate. "Yes. I'm ok now, so do what you want to me. Go on, make love to me, my Ise, I want to feel your love, I want to receive your essence in me," Asia tells him sweetly and a smiling cutely, eyes shining with love and her right hand caressing his cheek and the left hand goes to his back.

Issei recalls facts from Rias of how devils, including reincarnated ones, can't get impregnated easily and one would have to ejaculate in them numerous times in a year, so Asia won't be bearing a child for Issei as of yet or anytime soon, which is good. Some certain things have to get in line. At least they feel fortunate they'd been reincarnated as devils since their human forms wouldn't take in much of it. And as the way they are, they no longer need petty condoms, and Issei is happy of that fact.

Issei sees her wanting him and he can't hold back longer. "Very well." There will be no turning back at this point, but the thought of backing off doesn't even come in their minds.

He moves his hips into her, driving his erection inside. Asia moans and pushes slightly to meet him. Issei feels that familiar, pleasurable sensation of her walls and now can't stop himself from feeling that sensation. He soon picks up speed and momentum, Asia's moans begin to increase in volume, the pleasure mounting up and more, a feeling she never felt before in her life. Issei holds on to Asia as he pumps in her, feeling her breasts rub against his chest. Asia embraces Issei dearly, pushing her body up to press it more against his body. She begins wrapping her legs around his waist to secure him and help him drive in deeper in her. She's doing her best to meet against his thrusts in her.

Then Issei's right hand intertwines with Asia's left hand. Asia begins moaning loud and crying in pleasure, and Issei loves the sounds she makes. He thought of hearing every moan, scream and cry of pure pleasure from each of his girls, and it's something he'll plan on later.

She thrusts in him more and Issei thrust back, making him hit her g-spot every time. Asia loves this intense feeling in her, and she might get addicted to it. Asia moans incoherent noises and Issei's name repeatedly. He hits her g-spot skillfully and she can feel his testicles hit her lower vagina. Issei too moans and grunts, feeling the pleasure of Asia's tight walls. The noises they make fill his room like some sort of duet. Issei have filled his room with the pleasurable sounds of Rias and Akeno, now he'll let Asia fill his room with hers. He'll then do the same with the rest of his girls as what he'd planned in his mind.

Getting in touch with his lustful side, Issei wants to see Asia writhe in pleasure more. He places his hands on both of her breasts and gropes them, Asia crying out in ecstasy. She places her hands on top of his, wanting him to not let go. Issei starts to think he may be raping Asia, but she gladly welcomes it. With that and knowing she likes it anyway, Issei keeps on doing what he loves to do at this moment and Asia enjoys anything what Issei will do to her.

Some minutes later both can feel a sensation building inside them; a release is forthcoming, and Asia's first. Asia tries her best to get him deeper, her legs pulling him more and Issei pushing his hips harder. Their moans became erratic as they near their release. They thrust into each other and then it happened.

"Asia! I'm...!"

"Oh Ise!"

Issei sets his lips over hers and gropes her breasts a little hard. Asia screams inside the kiss from her first ever climax. She holds onto Issei tightly as they rode out and rest from their release. Asia pulls him down to her as closely as possible, her breasts as usual squashing against his chest and deepening the kiss as much as she can, their drool mix together and spills on her mouth and chin. Issei parts from the kiss minutes later, both are panting heavily.

Their eyes meet and Asia smiles at him. "How is it Asia?" he asks down to her. "It was wonderful Ise. It's like heaven, in a much different way. I love that feeling you gave me, and I can feel your warmth in me," she answers. Both rest for a while, with Asia holding Issei dearly, however Asia feels that she wants more of this.

"So Asia, you want to rest?" he asks to Asia beneath him. "Ise, I want more. Can I make love to you this time? I want to make you feel good and I want to show how much I love you," Asia answers, again giving that cute plea with her eyes. As ever the perverted Issei, he thinks only a spineless idiot would refuse this. "Of course. I also I want more too," Issei said to her, his eyes gleam with perversion.

Asia then gently pushes Issei to the side, and Issei allows her to be on top of him. She looks down on him, her emerald eyes showing love and something new for Issei to see: desire. Issei stares at her nude body before him, looking at every figure that makes him feel wonderful on the side. "Oh Ise," Asia goes down to hold his cheeks, kiss him deeply, and press her body down on him as much as she can.

Asia then parts, sits up and gently inserts his hardness inside her again. She rocks her hips back and forth, feeling the pleasure of her walls grinding against his hardness. Issei watches her breasts bounce around slightly and her face, still looking at him in the eye, showing expressions of her in ecstasy. She then takes Issei's palms and settle them over her breasts and he gropes them without hesitation. Issei's hands push against her breasts while Asia pushes against it as well, her hands help secure his hands firmly on her breasts while she bucks her hips. It also gives her good stability as well as she goes into him.

Asia first moves up and down on Issei in a slow manner, gasping and moaning with her head thrown back. "Oh Ise, you feel so good. I'm so happy," Asia moans out, slowly increasing her speed. "Asia, you feel good as well. It feels so warm..." Issei says to her. He expertly goes in rhythm with her and their thrusts meet one another, the friction is wonderful. The addition of his hands on her breasts makes it more enjoyable for Asia, and she loves every moment of it.

For a time, Asia repeatedly and joyously bounced up and down on top of Issei, him loving the sounds of her cries. Her blissful cries become louder, and Issei helped it by groping and pushing her breasts more. Her hands won't let his hands go away from her breasts adds to this. Issei feels Asia being very wet and her walls tight, enabling him to go repeatedly into her smoothly. Asia bucks against him with her might, also circling around his hard length.

Both then sense that familiar feeling of coming close to the edge. "Asia!" Issei warns to her, but she immediately gets it. "Ise! Pour it all in me!" Asia cries out, lost in her want of Issei. With a last thrust against one another and his hands squeezing her breasts, they let out their juices, spilling to one another. Issei grunts and Asia moans loudly in a high-pitched wail.

"Oh Ise..." Asia relishes the feeling of his fluids flowing in her, the fluids of the reincarnated devil she loves. Issei then let go of her breasts, letting his hands rest after putting them up towards her breasts. Asia falls onto Issei's chest in a little exhaustion, panting from lack of breath and resting to regain the spent energy.

"How was it Ise? Did I make you feel good?" Asia asked sweetly, caressing his chest and still pressing her body against him. "Yeah, you did. You were amazing," Issei answers, complimenting her. Asia smiles to this response and breathes his masculinity emanating from him. Issei holds her close to him, resting for a while. Asia again breathes in his masculinity. She presses her chest more into his hard chest while embracing him lovingly and tightly. They lay for some minutes holding and caressing each other, recovering some energy they need. Issei feels the need for one more round with her for this has been an amazing experience for him to make love to his girls. Asia too feels the same of wanting to have a last round with the one she loves deeply before calling it a night. Asia goes up from his neck to look at his light brown eyes again. Both locked their eyes at each other in the eye for some time.

When Issei feels he has recovered his energy, he asks to her, "Asia, shall we have a last go for the night?" In response, Asia gives a quick kiss to his lips lasting 5 seconds. "Of course, my love. I wouldn't mind going another with the one I love so very much. I want to make this night special for me," Asia responds adoringly, smiling sweetly at him.

Issei sits up, letting both of them sit up at the bed. Both had another round of a heated, passionate kissing session and press their bodies to one another, with Asia rubbing her body against his, letting them get aroused once more. Afterwards, Asia puts his hard length back inside her and her legs go around at his back, to where his waist is, so she can easily straddle him. Issei raises his knees and puts them at Asia's back. They hold onto one another, their hips begin thrusting against each other and they begin another ecstatic ride.

Issei thrust into her, as always skillfully hitting her spot to where they want. Asia thrusts back with all her might. She then gives Issei another deep, heated kiss. Their tongues dance wildly while they thrust to one another in an almost perfect rhythm. A minute later she parted for air and continues to moan and cry out incoherent random noises of someone feeling absolute pleasure. Asia's body is pressed against him tightly, doing all she can to feel Issei's warmth and her breasts squashed against his chest to make her love feel wonderful and satisfied from this, knowing him.

Some minutes later both can feel a familiar pressure building inside them; their second release is forthcoming. Asia bucks with all her might, Issei helps by ramming his hips deep in her. Their moans became erratic until they had their climax.

"ASIA!" Issei gives a grunt as he spills into her. "OH ISE!" Asia screams in joy with the name she loves to scream out.

His seeds shot in her womb, and Asia gladly welcoming it. Her sweet honey mixes with his juices that soak his waist. Their orgasm was incredible, their bodies still pressed from the climax. When their bodies calm, both lovers feels most of their energy spent from all their love-making, with Issei now getting to his limit even for a determined and strong devil such as he and someone who enjoys making love to his harem.

Issei falls to his back onto his bed panting, with Asia still holding him lovingly. "How was I, Ise? Did I give you a great night?" Asia asked sweetly to her beloved. "You were great, Asia, and I had another great night thanks to you," Issei replied with a charming but tired smile. Just from that reply that Asia feels her heart touched, and smiles sweetly and brightly at him. "I'm glad..." Asia again places her lips into his, locking their lips. Both decide to play with their tongues and trading spit one more time. Rolling to the side and placing Asia to his left side, Issei's right hand also plays with her breasts.

They then part their lips. They look into each others' eyes as they hold each other. "I love you so much Ise," Asia said to him softly and sweetly caressing his cheek with her left hand.

"I too love you and all the rest. You love me even though I'm perverted?"

"It doesn't matter if you're a pervert. I don't mind at all. All that matters is that I'm with you forever,"

"Thanks. You're all dear to me, along with all my girls."

As it has already been thought of before, Asia wanted to be with no other person than Issei. She knows that she will come to help, serve him and be by his side for the rest of her life. She's very devoted and loves Issei so deeply that she's willing to do anything and doing the best she can to be of use to him. This is something she has decided for herself.

It's probably getting late in the night, Asia embraces him more and Issei places his arms around her protectively as they prepare to sleep. Asia snuggles closely to him in a loving manner, her left hand intertwining with his right hand. "Sweet dreams Ise, my love," Asia softly and sweetly said to her lover. "Good night Asia," Issei replies. Both were tired from their fun and had fallen in slumber in few minutes. Asia left a smile before drifting to sleep with the one she loves, happy that she has made love to him and lost her virginity to him. This is one special night she'll remember for ages to come.

As morning comes, the rays of the sun shine through Issei's windows. Issei is the first to open his eyes and sees the cute Asia sleeping soundly and with a sweet smile on her face. Issei observes everything on her, from her cute face to her beautiful body. The sun's light gives a crystal landscape of her naked skin, which Issei can't help to look and have perverse thoughts on it and recalling what he and Asia did last night. 'Ah me and Asia, such a wonderful night we had...' he thought.

While he's in thought, Asia begins to stir and slowly opens her eyes. She then sees Issei and smiles weakly. "Oh, good morning, Asia," Issei greets, snapping from his pondering. "Good morning, Ise," Asia smiles brightly to him, happy to see he's the first one to see when she begins her day.

"Well, let's get going. The others are waiting," Issei said and starts getting up. "Issei?" Asia suddenly calls. "Yes?" the response he gets is Asia kissing him deeply and passionately. Issei returns the favor as both hold each other. Asia then parts and beam at him, "let's start a good day with this. I love you, Ise," "Yeah, I love you too."

The two of them begin dressing up and hold their hands together as they begin their day. Issei however ponders in his mind what next girl he'll do next.

**END**

* * *

_Finally done doing this chapter, I think it's nice. Hope it's good since knowing Asia, I wanted to make it cute, and keep in mind she's not really OOC as I see that she wants to take her relationship with Issei much further and her wanting him badly, knowing her from the light novel in case you don't read it. __S__o yeah, hope you like this one as I know you like to see an Asia fic/chap, R&R , and no useless flames (get it, ok? Thanks)._

_I think the next one I've chosen after this will be Koneko (though I'm guessing you probably have guessed it already). She'll make a nice action with our harem-seeking hero, especially with her own cuteness, knowing her. Then after that, I'll probably do a Rias & Akeno with Issei, letting it become a 3-some. And then I'll do the rest of Issei's girls (Kuroka included), or just mix the usual girls altogether._

_Since it's now the holidays and this year's coming to its closure, and though I may be slow on posting or write new fanfics because of circumstances or just me resting as I don't have much ideas, I'll still make fanfics when I have the time. I'll still be making new fics or posting a new chapter of this fic next year, but allow me to take my time and lemme rest, so pls have patience with me. Remember, allow me to take my time and don't rush me. I'll see you all next year and thanks!_


End file.
